


Das Märchen vom glücklichen Prinzen und dem schwierigen Dienstboten

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>König Richard hat Pläne zum 25. Geburtstag seines Mündels und Thronfolgers John.<br/>John ist überhaupt nicht begeistert davon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Märchen vom glücklichen Prinzen und dem schwierigen Dienstboten

**Author's Note:**

> Serie: SGA mit ein paar kleinen Anleihen bei SG-1  
> Anmerkungen: Diese Story ist eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion zwischen Dr. B. und mir.  
> Dr. B. hatte die Idee dafür, ich habe sie ausgeführt. *g*

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in dem weit entfernten Reich Atlantica. König Richard III saß an seinem Schreibtisch im mächtigsten Turm der weißen Stadt Atlantis und tauchte seine Feder in ein Tintenfass. Er setzte schwungvoll noch einen weiteren Namen auf das Papier, das vor ihm lag und streute anschließend Sand darüber, damit es rascher trocknete. Befriedigt schaute er auf die Liste in seiner Hand, die wieder um ein Dutzend Namen angewachsen war. 

Es war die Gästeliste zu Prinz Johns Geburtstag und mit Genugtuung bemerkte Richard, dass sie bis auf wenige, gesundheitlich bedingte Absagen, komplett war. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, würde sich zum fünfundzwanzigstem Geburtstag seines Mündels hier im Schloss einfinden. Die Vorbereitungen für die Feier liefen schon auf Hochtouren, die Ballsäle waren bereits mit Hunderten von Kerzen bestückt, in der Küche wurde schon seit Tagen gewerkelt, alles war auf Hochglanz poliert und die Stadt sah wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus. Wenn jetzt noch das Wetter mitspielte, wie der Hofmeteorologe Mr. Quinn versprochen hatte, dann stünde einem Ball, der in die Annalen der Geschichte eingehen würde, nichts mehr im Wege. 

Richard Woolsey, der dritte Richard dieses Namens, den das Königreich in seiner langen, wechselvollen Geschichte aufzubieten hatte, fragte sich allerdings, wo der Kronprinz wohl wieder steckte? An manchen Tagen bezweifelte er, dass seine vor acht Jahren getroffene Entscheidung, John zum Thronfolger zu ernennen, die richtige gewesen war.  
Sicher, er war ein hervorragender Sportsmann, zeigte großes Interesse für alle Arten von Waffentraining, verfügte über eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und wartete in den Ratssitzungen immer wieder mit überraschenden Lösungen auf. Hinzu kam, dass er blendend aussah, genau, wie man sich einen Prinzen vorstellte, hervorragende Umgangsformen hatte und charmant bis zum Abwinken sein konnte. 

Aber mit genau diesem Charme wickelte er die Angestellten im Schloss immer wieder um seinen kleinen Finger, so dass sie in eine andere Richtung schauten, wenn er dem strengen Hofprotokoll mal entkommen wollte. Dann streifte er für ein paar Stunden – in extremen Fällen manchmal sogar mehrere Tage – auf seinem Pferd und nur begleitet von seinem Diener, durch die Wälder, die das prächtige Schloss von Atlantis umgaben.  
Und das gehörte sich nicht für einen Prinzen. Der König hatte feste Vorstellungen davon, wie sich ein Prinz zu verhalten hatte und was für einen Prinzen angemessen war. Das waren mit Sicherheit keine tagelangen Ausflüge von denen er dann durchaus dreckverschmiert zurückkam, weil er von einem Unwetter überrascht worden war oder in irgendeiner flohverseuchten Kaschemme übernachtet hatte. 

Da er schon vor einer halben Stunde darum gebeten hatte, dass John sich bei ihm einfinden sollte, er aber bisher noch keinen Hauch der schwarzen Haarpracht erblickt hatte, war heute wohl wieder einer der Tage, an dem sein unbändiger Nachfolger eigene Wege ging. Richard seufzte, stand auf, ging zu seinem Rosenholz-Kabinett und goss sich ein kleines Glas Rotwein ein. Er war ein strenger Mann, auch mit sich selbst, aber diese Gästeliste, die von illustren Namen nur so brillierte, hatte ihn in eine Stimmung versetzt, die ein kleines Gläschen Rotwein und später vielleicht noch eine Zigarre akzeptabel machte. 

Atlantis war ein Königreich, das an einem zentralen Punkt lag. Das brachte viele Vorteile für die Stadt, da sich hier die wichtigsten Handelwege kreuzten und viel Geld in das Staatssäckel spülten. Die Universität von Atlantis war weit über ihre Grenzen hinaus berühmt und die brillantesten Köpfe wie die Professoren Jackson, Carter und Weir, die die unbestrittenen Koryphäen auf ihrem Gebiet waren, lehrten hier schon seit Jahren. Atlantis blühte und gedieh und hatte unter Richards Regentschaft auch dem restlichen Land von Atlantica einen nie da gewesenen Reichtum beschert. 

So ein Wohlstand rief natürlich auch Neider auf den Plan und Richard war sich sehr bewusst, dass die zentrale Lage von Atlantica auch Begehrlichkeiten bei seinen Nachbarn weckte. Deshalb war eine kluge Freundschaftspolitik, am besten gekrönt durch familiäre Bindungen, sehr wichtig für sein Land. Diese umfangreiche Gästeliste bewies, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. 

Der König nahm den ersten Schluck aus seinem Glas und ließ den schweren, süßen Wein genießerisch auf seiner Zunge zergehen. Köstlich. Die Trauben aus den Bergen von Athos, sein Hauptlieferant für königliche Weine, waren doch wirklich die besten. Er hoffte, dass Königin Teyla, die für morgen ihr Kommen angekündigt hatte, wieder einige Kisten davon im Gepäck hatte. 

Er leerte langsam das Glas und stellte es dann auf die Anrichte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Bild eines kleinen Yorkshireterriers, das auf der Anrichte stand. Richard seufzte leise auf. Wann immer er das Bild anschaute, fragte er sich, was aus seiner kleinen Beauty geworden war. Nach der Scheidung von der Königin hatte er ihr alle Juwelen angeboten, die sie haben wollte. Aber sie hatte gewusst, wie sie ihn am härtesten treffen konnte und hatte Beauty mitgenommen. Mit nach Nordland, wo sie den mächtigen, pockennarbigen König Acastus geheiratet und dessen fünfte Frau geworden war. Nordland, von dem man sagte, dass sie dort schwarze Magie betrieben und dass die Winter so kalt waren, dass der Wein in den Gläsern gefror. 

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung scheuchte Richard die trüben Gedanken davon und nahm das Bild, das daneben stand in die Hand. Es zeigte Prinz John mit seinem etwas spöttischen Grinsen, das der Hofmaler Evan Lorne perfekt eingefangen hatte. Das Bild war im vergangenen Jahr entstanden und John lehnte nachlässig an einem Schreibtisch. Das war zu hundert Prozent John, aber der König fragte sich, ob er Lorne nicht doch den Auftrag hätte geben sollen, den Thronfolger etwas gesetzter und … königlicher zu malen. Etwas mehr so, wie er sich den perfekten Kronprinzen vorstellte. 

Da aus seiner missglückten Ehe keine Kinder hervorgegangen waren, hatte der König vor einigen Jahren dem Drängen seiner Ratgeber nachgegeben und bei den vornehmsten Familien des Landes nach einem Thronerben gesucht, um die Nachfolge zu regeln. Er wollte schon zu Lebzeiten sicherstellen, dass sich das Reich nach seinem Tode nicht in mörderischen Machtkämpfen zerfleischte, wie sie es kürzlich erst am Hofe der Genii gesehen hatten. 

Viele der reichen Familien hatten sich ihm angebiedert, als sie von seinem Ansinnen erfahren hatten und ihm ihre Söhne und Töchter, kaum der Wiege entwachsen, aufgedrängt. Aber was Richard mit Sicherheit nicht gewollt hatte, war für die Erziehung eines Kleinkindes verantwortlich zu sein. Kleine Kinder waren laut, dreckig, stanken, plapperten unverständliches Zeug und vor allem sie waren ungeheuer zeitintensiv in der Aufzucht, ohne dass man eine Garantie hatte, dass im Endeffekt das herauskam, was man sich als König wünschte. 

Als er schon bald nicht mehr zu glauben gewagt hatte, dass er noch jemanden finden würde, der seinen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde, war er zufällig bei Lord Patrick Sheppard zum Diner eingeladen gewesen. Der Lord hatte ihm von seinen beiden Söhnen erzählt und – ganz der stolze Papa – Bilder gezeigt. Selbst nicht allzu groß, war Richard von den beiden hochgewachsenen Jünglingen sofort angetan gewesen. 

Lord Sheppard hatte zuerst etwas gezögert, einen Sohn an den Königshof zu geben. Aber nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Richard an John und nicht an seinem Erben Dave interessiert war, hatte er kaum seine Erleichterung verbergen können. Ohne Bedenken hatte er dem König seinen nicht ganz familien-konformen Sohn John überlassen, der so gar nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprach, was ein echter Sheppard tun und lassen sollte. 

Nicht, dass er dem König das zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon erzählt hätte. 

Der hatte erst später herausgefunden, dass sein Mündel ein kleines Problem mit Autorität hatte, eigenwillig und dickköpfig war und hinter einem aalglatten Äußeren einen sehr starken Willen verbarg. Und dass Lord Sheppard ihn kurz nach seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag mit Cameron Mitchell, dem Sohn des achten Earl of Mitchell, in einer kompromittierenden Situation erwischt hatte. So war es kein Wunder, dass Lord Sheppard sehr froh gewesen war, seinen Sprössling nach Atlantis zu senden. Richards spätere Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass man Cameron auf die strengste Militär-Akademie, die in ganz Atlantica zu finden war, geschickt hatte. 

Da John auch nie wieder von Cameron gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Richard berechtigte Hoffnungen gemacht, ihn vorteilhaft zu verheiraten. Aber bisher hatte John alle seine Vorschläge abgelehnt, hatte sich geschickt herausgeredet, wenn er ihm Komtessen, Gräfinnen oder Prinzessinnen vorgeschlagen hatte. Und John hatte seine Trumpfkarte ausgespielt, gesagt, dass er noch zu jung sei, und einen schlechten Ehemann abgeben würde, solange sein Militärdienst noch nicht beendet war.  
Seit ein paar Monaten jedoch, stand der junge Prinz im Rang eines Majors und Richard war jetzt endgültig der Ansicht, dass er alt genug zum Heiraten war. Nicht dass er seinem Mündel das bisher so ultimativ mitgeteilt hätte, denn er wusste genau, dass der dann die Stacheln aufstellte und nicht mehr an ihn heranzukommen war. 

Aber Richard war sich sicher – auf dem Fest würden so viele entzückende, adelige junge Damen sein, da *musste* sich John einfach verlieben! So viel Liebreiz auf einem Haufen, da würde eine der Adeligen mit Sicherheit einen Weg zu seinem Herzen finden. 

Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm noch einmal die Liste zur Hand und sein Zeigefinger glitt über die Namen. Ja, Chaya, die Priesterprinzessin aus dem Königreich Sar, oder Larrin, die Erbin des Traveler Imperiums, Nancy, die zweite Tochter des Herzogs von York, sie alle wären adelig und eine sehr wünschenswerte Partie … 

\---------------------------------------------------

„Rodney! Verdammt noch mal, bummle nicht so rum. Wenn wir irgendwann vor Mitternacht wieder in den Palast zurückkehren wollen, dann schieß endlich den verfluchten Pfeil ab, ich werde sowieso gewinnen.“ Prinz John hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute leicht verärgert auf seinen Diener, der mit äußerster Akribie einen Bogen gespannt hatte und nun schon seit geraumer Zeit mit einem zugekniffenen Auge die Zielscheibe fixierte, die sie an einem Baumstamm befestigt hatten. 

„Der Wind hat gewechselt und ich muss das in meine Berechnung mit einkalkulieren“, entgegnete Rodney ungerührt und justierte seinen Bogen um einen halben Millimeter.  
„Du wirst trotzdem nicht gewinnen“, verkündete John großspurig, aber mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Ich habe noch drei Schuss.“  
„Die aber alle drei ins Schwarze treffen müssen, denn schau mal, wo meine Pfeile stecken.“ 

Rodney schoss seinen Pfeil ab – und der traf noch so ganz eben die Scheibe und gesellte sich nicht zu den anderen Pfeilen, die bereits im Baum steckten.  
„Das war eine Windböe“, rechtfertigte Rodney missmutig das schlechte Ergebnis.  
„Das waren zittrige Finger“, erklärte John ungerührt. „Du hast die Sehne vorher viel zu lange gespannt gehalten, das ermüdet. Außerdem“, er hielt Rodneys rechte Hand hoch, „ist dein Fingerschutz schon wieder viel zu locker.“ 

Der Prinz nahm die Hand seines Dieners und zog die Lederbänder etwas fester. Er glitt mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Bereich, in dem das dunkle Leder des Fingerschutzes aufhörte und fuhr noch einen Zentimeter über Rodneys Finger. „So ist es besser.“ 

Rodney schaute auf und ihr Blick traf sich. Offensichtlich konnte er in Johns Augen etwas lesen, das ihm gefiel, denn er gab seine angespannte Haltung auf und seine gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich. Er entzog John sanft seine Hand und ließ seinen mit Leder umhüllten Zeige- und Mittelfinger über Johns Handrücken gleiten. „Fühlt sich besser an“, gestand er ein und glitt langsam weiter nach innen, über Johns Handgelenk, wo er seine Finger auf dem Pulspunkt liegen ließ. 

„Du hast noch zwei Pfeile“, sagte John ohne Nachdruck, als sich Rodneys Finger jetzt langsam unter die Manschetten seines Hemdes schoben. Ihre Jacken und Westen hatten sie schon abgelegt, bevor sie mit ihren Schießübungen begonnen hatten, weil sie sie sonst behindert hätten. Außerdem war der Tag warm genug, selbst auf dieser halbschattigen Lichtung im Wald. 

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal.“  
„Dann habe ich also gewonnen?“, konnte sich John nicht verkneifen zu fragen. 

Für eine Sekunde zögerte Rodney, dann meinte er: „Ja. Aber warte nur, bis ich meinen neuen, technisch verbesserten Bogen fertig habe.“ Er knöpfte den Manschettenknopf auf und schob Johns Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hoch.  
„Wird das ein Ablenkungsmanöver?“, neckte John.  
„Das wird alles, was du willst“, verkündete Rodney forsch, warf John aber dennoch einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Okay.“ John hakte ein Bein hinter Rodneys Knie, was diesen mit einem Aufschrei zu Fall brachte. Geschickt fing John Rodneys Körper auf und gemeinsam glitten sie auf den Waldboden. 

Indigniert meinte Rodney: „Das war gar nicht witzig, ich hätte mir sonst was brechen können. Die Wirbelsäule des Menschen…“  
John presste seine Lippen auf Rodneys und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Erst als er spürte, dass sein Diener nicht mehr gegen ihn ankämpfte, sondern stattdessen seine Zunge voller Enthusiasmus um seine wickelte, löste er sich wieder von Rodney.  
„Ich hatte dich immer im sicheren Griff und dieser moosige Waldboden ist ja nicht mit einem Sturz aus fünf Metern Höhe auf einen Marmorfußboden vergleichbar.“  
„Aber …“ 

John küsste Rodney erneut. Als seine Finger über Rodneys Wangen strichen, stellte er fest, dass er auch noch den Fingerschutz angelegt hatte. Gerade als er ihn abziehen wollte, fiel ihm ein, wie neu und aufregend sich das mit dem Leder auf seinem Handgelenk angefühlt hatte und er schloss jetzt mal ganz selbstsüchtig, dass wenn es ihm gefiele, es wohl auch Rodney gefallen könnte. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab, knöpfte Rodneys Hemd auf und dann ließ er seine Fingerkuppen über Rodneys Brust gleiten. 

Yep, was ihm gefiel, gefiel auch Rodney, wenn dessen genießerisches Augenschließen und das wollüstige Räkeln ein Indiz waren. Mit einem Lächeln zeichnete er wirre Muster auf Rodneys Brust. Er liebte es zu sehen, wie schnell er seinen Diener dazu bringen konnte rascher zu atmen.  
John glitt mit dem warmen Leder über Rodneys Brustwarzen bis diese sich verhärteten und Rodney nach einer Weile ungeduldig: „Fester!“ forderte.  
„Wir sollten vorher noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke loswerden“, schlug John vor.  
„Meinetwegen“, stimmte Rodney zu, bewegte sich erst aber einmal nicht. 

John setzte sich auf und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf. 

„Eine gute Idee“, meinte Rodney und ließ seine Augen genießerisch über Johns Körper wandern, der jetzt Stück für Stück enthüllt wurde. John mochte ja kaum einen Hintern in der Hose haben, aber sein Oberkörper war kräftig und muskulös ohne aufgepumpt zu wirken. Die Art von Muskeln, die man durch ganz normales Reiten, Rennen, Fechten und sonstige militärische und prinzliche Tätigkeiten bekam, von denen Rodney die meisten zu anstrengend waren. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um John zu berühren, der aber sprang auf, ging nackt zu den Pferden und holte aus der Satteltasche eine Decke. 

„Hier, damit dein empfindlicher Allerwertester nicht mit zuviel Natur in Berührung kommt“, erklärte er grinsend, während er die Decke auf dem Wiesenboden ausbreitete und ein kleines Tiegelchen drauf warf.  
„Und wenn heute mal dein Allerwertester unten liegt?“, erkundigte sich Rodney betont nebenbei.  
„Kein Problem“, meinte John mit einem Schulterzucken und kniete sich neben Rodney, der sich inzwischen auf die Decke gerollte hatte. 

„Gut.“ Rodney ärgerte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, dass er seine Vorstellungen, welches der Part war, den ein Diener zu spielen hatte und welcher einem Prinzen zustand, schon so verinnerlicht hatte, dass es ihn immer wieder für eine Sekunde überraschte, wie unkompliziert John in dieser Frage reagierte. Verdammt, wenn man schon wie ein Diener dachte, war man wohl auch einer – eine Vorstellung, die Rodney gar nicht behagte. 

Um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass dem nicht so war, schubste er John nach hinten auf die Decke, rollte sich über ihn und rieb seinen noch bekleideten Körper gegen Johns Nacktheit. Ließ den anderen Mann deutlich wissen, dass er noch ein Hemd und eine Hose trug, presste seine bekleidete Erektion gegen Johns nackte Haut. Er merkte, dass John seine Hände auf seinen Hintern legte und ihn noch etwas enger auf sich zog, ja sogar seine Beine öffnete, damit Rodney dazwischen gleiten konnte. 

Das fühlte sich phantastisch an, aber – aber Rodney merkte nach kurzer Zeit, dass er mehr wollte, John ganz nah spüren wollte, und dass das mit etwas weniger Stoff zwischen ihnen beiden noch besser gehen würde. So gab er seinen psychologischen Vorteil auf, schälte sich mit Johns Hilfe sowohl aus seinem Hemd und seiner Hose und ließ ein zufriedenes „Ja“ hören, als sich ihre Körper endlich ohne die störende Stoffschicht dazwischen trafen. 

John merkte, dass heute einer der Tage war, an denen Rodney das Sagen haben wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob Rodney sich damit etwas beweisen wollte, oder ob er auch so gehandelt hätte, wenn es nicht den Standesunterschied zwischen ihnen gegeben hätte. Er hatte ihn nie danach gefragt, denn dann hätte sie ja über persönliche Gefühle reden müssen und das war sicher das Letzte, was er wollte. Vor allem derart undurchsichtigen, intimen Gefühlsverstrickungen begegnete man am besten, in dem man sich einfach treiben ließ. Und wenn dabei so angenehme Situationen wie diese herauskamen, brachte diese Vorgehensweise nur Gewinner hervor. 

Denn jetzt probierte Rodney den Effekt von Leder auf nackter Haut aus und ließ seine Finger in Schlangenlinien über Johns Körper wandern.  
John lächelte schäkernd: „Sind das geheime Beschwörungsformeln?“  
„Liebeszauber“, antworte Rodney bemüht ernst, bis er seine Lippen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und sie sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Na, dann will ich mal hoffen, dass du ein besserer Magier als Bogenschütze bist“, beschied ihm John trocken.  
„Pfft. Du wirst schon sehen.“ Er hauchte John einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er mit seinen ‚magischen’ Mustern fortfuhr. 

Das warme Leder kam John viel heißer vor, als es sein konnte und wärmte ihn von innen heraus. Absolutes Wohlbefinden rauschte durch seinen ganzen Körper, als Rodney tiefer und tiefer glitt und vom Oberschenkel bis fast zu den Knien hinunter strich, so weit er kommen konnte, ohne an Johns Körper herunterrutschen zu müssen. Als er auf der Innenseite der Oberschenkel wieder nach oben zurück glitt, versuchte John ein Aufstöhnen zurückzuhalten, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. Zu stark waren die Wellen des Begehrens, die durch seinen Körper rasten. Es blieb ihm nur noch eines übrig zu tun, er ließ seine Beine weiter auseinanderfallen, um mehr, mehr, mehr davon fühlen zu können. 

Wow, was so ein bisschen Leder alles bewirken konnte. Rodney schaute mit bewunderndem Blick auf seinen … Geliebten, ja, das war wohl das Wort, das in diesem Augenblick am besten passte, auch wenn er sonst nicht genau wusste, wie weit über ‚Freundschaft mit intimen Momenten’ ihre Beziehung hinausging. Aber in diesem Moment, war John sein. Nur er konnte ihm das geben, was er jetzt brauchte.  
Oder auch nicht, dachte Rodney mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Jedenfalls nicht sofort, dafür liebte er es zu sehr, John noch etwas herumrutschen zu sehen, begierig darauf, berührt zu werden. 

Er wusste genau, wo John als nächstes angefasst werden wollte, zögerte es aber wieder und wieder heraus und strich stattdessen mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die Leistengegend und den Unterbauch. Erst als John drängend „Bitte“ flüsterte, ließ er seine Finger zwischen Johns Beine gleiten. Es faszinierte ihn zu sehen, wie seine Finger mit dem dunklen Leder über Johns Schaft strichen und Rodney merkte, wie sich sein Glied weiter verhärtete als er daran dachte, dass John das auch bei ihm machen könnte und würde. 

Als Johns Penis hart und in voller Größe von seinem Körper abstand, Johns Finger verzweifelt Halt in den viel zu kurzen Haaren in seinem Nacken suchten, während er sich bemühte, seinen Unterleib nicht allzu verlangend nach oben zu recken, glitten Rodneys Finger tiefer und befingerten die behaarten Kugeln, nahm sie in seine Hand und drückte wieder und wieder ganz sanft zu.  
Rodney jagte es jedes Mal einen Stromstoß durch seinen Körper, wenn John leise aufstöhnte. Mein Gott, welche Macht er in diesem Moment über den Prinzen hatte! Als Versprechen auf Kommendes ließ er seine Finger hinter den Hoden hinuntergleiten, bis sie von der Decke gestoppt wurden, dann sagte er: „Dreh dich um.“ 

„Nein, so“, erwiderte John, zog seine Beine an und bot sich Rodney dar.  
„Na schön“, brachte Rodney, der heftig schlucken musste, mühsam heraus, als er John so vor sich liegen sah. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“  
„Wäre toll, wenn dem so wäre“, bemühte sich John um Leichtigkeit, während er im selben Moment ungeduldig das Tiegelchen zu Rodney herüber schubste.  
„Hey, ich …“  
„Komm schon, Rodney. Und lass bloß die Fingerschützer an“, befahl ihm John, als er sah, dass Rodney an den Bändern herumfummelte.  
Rodney nahm den kleinen Tiegel zur Hand und schraubte ihn auf. „Du meinst … Ich soll …?“  
„Genau das meine ich.“  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Rodney griff nach seinem eigenen Penis und drückte fest die Basis, denn alleine der Gedanke, was John gerne wollte, hätte ihn beinahe kommen lassen. 

Als John sah, welchen Effekt seine Worte auf Rodney hatten musste er lachen. Und nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens, ob er wütend sein sollte, oder mitlachen, entschied sich Rodney dafür mitzulachen.  
„Du bist wirklich unmöglich“, beklagte er sich eine Minute später, stellte aber mit Freude fest, dass er wenigstens ein paar Minuten Durchhaltevermögen gewonnen hatte. Er tauchte seine Finger in die feste Creme.  
„Tatsächlich?“ John schaute ihn offen an. 

Rodney dachte, wäre er jetzt sentimental oder romantisch veranlagt, würde er wohl denken, dass in diesem einen Wort und Johns Blick … Liebe mitschwänge. Aber glücklicherweise hatte er ja keine solchen Flausen im Kopf und so zog er spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Tatsächlich.“ Ohne Vorwarnung schob Rodney seinen mit Leder umhüllten Finger in Johns Körper, worauf der Prinz mit einem sehr erfreulichen, fast gebrochenen „Rod-ney“ antwortete und die Augen schloss. 

Von da an verschwammen die Ereignisse, gingen in einem Meer von Erregung und Stöhnen unter. Johns Finger umschlossen Rodneys Glied, zogen und dirigierten ihn so, wie er ihn gerne haben wollte.  
Rodneys Kopf schwamm in hunderten von Eindrücken gleichzeitig. Johns Finger auf seinem Körper, seine heiseren Aufforderungen ihn zu nehmen, seine schamlose, freudige Erwartung Rodney in seinem Körper zu spüren, das begeisternde Gefühl, jemandem so nah zu sein, solch einen Rausch der Empfindungen in jedem einzelnen Part seines Körpers zu spüren. 

Sie brachten sich gegenseitig mit Küssen, sanften und zärtlichen aber auch festen und harten Berührungen höher und höher, verschmolzen mit dem perfekten Sommertag, der warmen Sonne, die immer wieder durch die Blätter Tupfen auf ihre Körper zeichnete und der Hitze ihrer Vereinigung den passenden Rahmen gewährte.  
Sie kannten den Körper des anderen inzwischen so gut, dass ein kurzes Verzögern, ein Griff an der richtige Stelle, ein gehauchtes „John“ alles waren, um sie am Ende gemeinsam in ihren Höhepunkt fallen zu lassen. 

Für ein paar Minuten lagen sie nur nebeneinander, dösten vor sich hin, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und verscheuchten ein paar Mücken, die sich auf ihre erhitzen Körper setzen wollten. 

„Aua“, unterbrach Rodney die Ruhe des Nachmittags nach ein paar Minuten. Er hob die Decke an einer Ecke an, zog und zerrte, und hielt dann anklagend ein dünnes Stöckchen in Johns Blickfeld.  
„Du bist ja schlimmer als meine Cousine, die Prinzessin auf der Erbse“, beschied John seinem Diener mit einem Augenrollen. Er sprang auf und streckte Rodney eine Hand hin. „Komm, wenn wir vor dem Dunkelwerden zu Hause sein wollen, und das wollen wir, denn du weißt ja genauso gut wie ich, dass man von diesem Wald sagt, dass nachts böse Feen in ihm unterwegs sind, dann sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen.“ 

Rodney ließ sich aufhelfen. „Heute kommen auch schon die ersten Gäste an, nicht wahr?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Der König hat sich um alles gekümmert. Ich durfte zwar die Gästeliste absegnen, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich ‚nein’ gesagt hätte, hätte er sie dennoch eingeladen. Dieser Geburtstag ist einfach eine zu gute Gelegenheit, alte Kontakte zu pflegen und neue zu knüpfen.“ Während John redete, schlüpfte er wieder in seine Sachen und faltete zum Schluss die Decke zusammen. 

John hauchte Rodney noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann stiegen sie auf ihre Pferde und mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit waren sie wieder im Schloss zurück. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem John sich präsentabel gemacht hatte und seine bequeme Reitkleidung gegen formale Abendgarderobe, weiße Strümpfe, eng sitzende gelbe Hosen, und eine reicht bestickte Weste und Jacke, getauscht hatte, begab er sich zum König, der ihn sehr schmallippig in seinen privaten Gemächern empfing. 

„Wie schön, dass du es fast zum Abendessen geschafft hast“, bemerkte Richard kalt und bedeutete John mit einer Handbewegung Platz zu nehmen. „Du hast tatsächlich nur die ersten beiden Gänge verpasst.“  
„Entschuldigt. Ich wäre früher da gewesen, aber ich musste mich noch umziehen“, meinte John ruhig. „Ihr wisst doch auch, dass es die letzte Gelegenheit war, noch einmal auszureiten, bevor die Feierlichkeiten anfangen. Ich werde die nächsten Tage ein formvollendeter Thronfolger sein“, versprach er.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass du dich freuen kannst, dass die Gräfin von Mal Doran einen Burschen vorgeschickt hat, um uns mitzuteilen, dass sie noch eine Nacht in einem Gasthof verbringt, weil eines der Pferde lahmt, sonst wärest du zu spät.“ 

John glaubte ja eher dass die Gräfin von Mal Doran irgendein männliches Wesen in dem Gasthaus erspäht hatte, das ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, aber das teilte er dem König nicht mit. 

„Mhmm … diese Pastetchen sind gut“, meinte er stattdessen zu seinem Vormund.  
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab.“  
„Was ist unser Thema?“, erkundigte sich John liebenswürdig.  
Richard ließ sich und John noch einmal Essen nachlegen und Wein nachschenken, dann schickte er die Bediensteten aus dem Zimmer. 

„Unser Thema ist dein fünfundzwanzigster Geburtstag. Ich …“ 

„Ich weiß mich zu benehmen und werde dieses Jahr nicht wieder im Wald verschwinden“, unterbrach John ihn. Die Nummer hatte er nämlich zu seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag abgezogen und noch niemals hatte er seinen Vormund anschließend dermaßen wütend gesehen. Er war wie ein kleines Kind mit einem demütigenden Hausarrest für vier Wochen bestraft worden und der König hatte alle seine Verpflichtungen unter Hinweis auf diesen Hausarrest abgesagt, was John noch mehr getroffen hatte. Niemand hatte zu ihm gedurft, nicht einmal sein persönlicher Diener Rodney. Das würde er sicher nicht noch einmal durchmachen. 

„Ich habe niemals bezweifelt, dass du inzwischen über diese Kindereien hinaus bist und das war auch nicht das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“ 

„In Ordnung. Was muss ich noch wissen?“, erkundigte sich John und trank einen Schluck Wein. Irgendetwas hatte der König ihm noch nicht mitgeteilt und zwar etwas, das ihm nicht gefallen würde. Dafür kannte er ihn inzwischen gut genug. Wenn sein Vormund das ‚Buchhaltergesicht’ aufsetzte und an seiner Brille herumfummelte, dann hatte er meist unangenehme Neuigkeiten. 

Der König legte sorgfältig sein Besteck am Rande des Tellers ab. „Es gibt einen Passus in unserer Verfassung, der vorsieht, dass der Thronfolger oder die Thronfolgerin sich bis zum fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag eine Gemahlin oder einen Gemahl gesucht haben muss. Bis dahin hat er oder sie eine freie Wahl, danach bestimmt der gesetzliche Vormund jemanden, mit dem der Thronfolger oder die Thronfolgerin am fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag verheiratet wird. Paragraph einhundertsiebenunddreißig, Abschnitt drei, römisch fünf, sieht weiterhin vor…“

„Halt!“ John hob seine Hand und unterbrach den König. „Noch mal ganz genau zum Mitschreiben: Ihr wollt sagen, dass übermorgen nicht nur mein Geburtstag, sondern auch meine Vermählung gefeiert wird?“ Zornig, aber auch ziemlich fassungslos starrte John seinen Vormund an.  
Richard räusperte sich umständlich. „Das ist korrekt. So sieht es die Verfassung vor.“  
Mit viel zu viel Schwung setzte John sein Glas ab, so dass etwas von dem Wein auf das weiße Tischtuch schwappte. „Und … das teilt Ihr mir heute mit? Zwei Tage vor diesem … einschneidenden Datum?“ John versuchte immer noch zu sortieren, was das genau für ihn bedeutete. Aber das Wort ‚Zwangsheirat’ war so vorherrschend in seinem Kopf, dass er Mühe hatte, klare Gedanken zu fassen. 

„Ich habe dich die vergangenen vier Jahre, seit deinem einundzwanzigstem Geburtstag, ununterbrochen mit jungen Damen bekannt gemacht und dich auf die Notwendigkeit einer Verheiratung hingewiesen“, rechtfertigte sich der König.  
„Aber doch nicht zu einem festgelegten Stichtag!“, empörte sich John und sprang vom Tisch auf. „Ihr habt niemals ein Datum genannt!“  
„Es steht in der Verfassung.“  
„Niemand hat die Verfassung bis Paragraph einhundertsiebenunddreißig wasweißichwas gelesen!“  
Richard schaute ihn an und entgegnete ruhig: „Doch.“ 

„Verdammt!“ John schlug mit seiner Faust so fest gegen die Wand, dass die Ziertassen in der Vitrine schepperten. „Und ja, ich weiß, Ihr mögt es nicht, wenn man flucht und ich entschuldige mich dafür.“ Er trat neben den Stuhl seines Vormundes. „Aber Ihr müsst doch auch verstehen, dass ich nicht einfach irgendwen heiraten kann. Das kommt alles so … plötzlich.“  
„Es kommt nicht plötzlich, du hast nur die Augen davor verschlossen“, korrigierte ihn der König sanft.  
John ließ sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch den Nacken. Das war ja ein ausgemachter Mist! Wie kam er da wieder heraus? Was konnte er tun? 

Richard fuhr fort: „Morgen und übermorgen sind schon die meisten Gäste da. Such dir eine der jungen Frauen aus, die dir gefällt. Vielleicht ist eine arrangierte Ehe sogar besser als eine sogenannte Liebesheirat, weil es die wahre, unsterbliche Liebe sowieso nicht gibt.“ Bitterkeit schwang in Richards Worten mit. „Denn, John, deine Ehe als Thronfolger ist immer auch ein Politikum. Ich möchte dir gerne entgegenkommen, und werde deine Wahl unterstützen, aber wenn du dich für niemanden entscheiden kannst, werde ich für dich wählen. Zu viel hängt von dieser Heirat ab.“ 

Rebellisch meinte John: „Und wenn ich sie nicht heirate? Wenn ich einfach ‚nein’ sage, wenn der Priester fragt? Dann nützt es Euch gar nichts, selbst wenn Ihr mich bis zum Altar geschleift habt.“  
„Du wirst nicht ‚nein’ sagen, denn du bist nicht so dumm, dass du nicht weißt, was so eine Weigerung für ein Affront wäre. Du würdest die Sicherheit des ganzen Königreichs gefährden, aller seiner Bewohner und nicht nur deine Zukunft, sondern auch die unserer Untertanen zerstören. Denn die beleidigte Partei hätte sicher schnell Parteigänger zur Hand, die nur zu froh wären, über uns herzufallen, wenn sie nur einen triftigen Grund vorgesetzt bekommen.“

John schüttelte betäubt den Kopf. „Und wenn ich …?“  
Richard schien Johns Gedankengang zu erahnen. „Der Palast ist so bewacht, dass du nicht raus kommst. Und niemand, niemand wird es in dieser Angelegenheit wagen, meinen Anordnungen zuwider zu handeln. Ehe du also jemanden zu überreden versuchst, dir zu helfen, solltest du wissen, dass ich es als Hochverrat deklariert habe und dass darauf die Todesstrafe steht. Wenn du also niemanden in so einen sinnlosen Tod reißen willst, verzichtest du dieses Mal darauf, deine Überredungskünste einzusetzen. Auch bei deinem Diener“, schickte er noch warnend hinterher. 

„Ich …“ John schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Plan sah so entsetzlich wasserdicht aus, dass er im Moment noch nicht wusste, ob es irgendwo ein Schlupfloch gab. 

Der König erhob sich von seinem Platz „Ich weiß, es ist viel auf einmal. Schlaf eine Nacht darüber und dann mach dich morgen an die Auswahl. Es kommen wirklich die schönsten und klügsten Frauen, du musst keine rein politische Heirat eingehen. Sicher wären mir einige Familien als Verbündete lieber als andere, aber ich lasse dir da vollkommen freie Hand. Nur, irgendeine wirst du auswählen, sonst werde ich es für dich tun. Und jetzt schlaf eine Nacht darüber und morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus.“ Mit einer seltenen Geste der Zuneigung legte er seine Hand auf Johns Schulter und tätschelte dann einmal kurz Johns Wange. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Urteilsfähigkeit, John.“ 

„D…danke“, stotterte John, von der Geste fast noch mehr als von den Worten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem König und John blieb einen Moment wie betäubt am Tisch sitzen. Dann musste er natürlich die Worte des Königs testen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah auf dem Rasen davor mehrer Wachen patrouillieren. Da wegen des Geburtstags die höchste Sicherheitsstufe galt, war das noch nicht einmal verwunderlich. Als nächstes ging John zur Tür, die das Speisezimmer des Königs mit dem Gang verband. Er riss sie schwungvoll auf und davor auf dem Flur standen zwei blutjunge Rekruten, die ihn entsetzt anschauten aber pflichtschuldig ihren Degen zogen. 

„Schon gut, ich bin nur auf dem Weg in meine Räume“, beruhigte John sie und hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
„Wir… wir … begleiten Sie, Hoheit“, stammelte einer der Männer und lief knallrot an.  
John beneidete ihn nicht um seinen Job. „In Ordnung.“  
Von zwei übernervösen Wachen begleitet war John ein paar Minuten später in seinen Gemächern und er musste zu allem Überfluss feststellen, dass sein Diener nicht da war, was einen beschissenen Abend noch beschissener machte.  
Er entließ die Wachen, die vor seiner Tür Position bezogen, und knallte die Tür mit mehr Schwung als nötig ins Schloss. 

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße – und ja, es war ihm völlig egal, dass das keine königlichen Ausdrücke waren. Aber er war es in diesem Moment so leid, der Thronfolger zu sein und wünschte sich sehnlich, Dave wäre an seiner Stelle. Der wäre wenigstens schon mit einer passenden Frau verheiratet, hatte schon drei potentielle Nachfolger in die Welt gesetzt und würde seine Sache, wenn er später mal König wäre, sicher auch nicht schlechter machen als er. Warum nur hatte Richard ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt? 

Er ging kurz ins Bad, dann schlüpfte er unter die Bettdecke und starrte gegen die Decke.  
Er kam sich fürchterlich einsam vor, er war es kaum mehr gewohnt alleine zu schlafen. Wenn er im Schloss und nicht in der Kaserne übernachtete, war fast immer Rodney bei ihm im Zimmer. Selbst wenn sie nicht das Bett miteinander teilten und Rodney auf seinem Bett im Vorraum schlief, konnte er dennoch die ganze Nacht Rodney herumwälzen, atmen, husten oder im Schlaf murmeln hören.  
Das fehlte jetzt.  
John merkte, dass er dabei war, sich seinem eigentlichen Problem – was empfand er für Rodney? –zu nähern und versuchte es noch ein wenig hinauszuschieben.  
Rodney war in König Richards Plänen nicht vorgesehen. Ja, John war sich völlig sicher, dass sein Vormund nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was ihn mit seinem Diener verband. Für den König war Rodney ein unmöglicher, vorlauter Diener, den er nur zu gerne an John weitergereicht hatte. 

Rodney war vor sechseinhalb Jahren, kurz nach ihm selber an den Hof gekommen. 

Eines Nachmittags stand er völlig durchnässt, in ärmlichen Kleidern vor dem Portal von Atlantis und fragte um Arbeit.  
Radek Zalenka, der Hofmarschall, der manchmal ein etwas zu gutes Herz hatte, wollte ihm eine Arbeit in den Ställen geben. 

Da schaltete sich der Freiherr von Kavanagh ein: „Es ist doch noch ein Posten als Hofnarr frei“, lästerte er, als er Rodneys abgerissene Kleidung sah. Mit spitzen Fingern und während er sich demonstrativ die Nase zuhielt, zupfte er noch ein paar Fetzen aus den Ärmeln heraus, so dass Rodney noch etwas zerrupfter aussah.  
„Es scheint mir eher, als ob dieser Posten schon vergeben ist“, bemerkte Rodney keineswegs verschüchtert, sondern mit hocherhobenen Kinn und festem Blick auf Kavanagh.  
„Du mieser, kleiner …“ Der Freiherr ging auf ihn los, es gab einen Tumult, Wachen schritten ein und die Sache wurde vor den König verlagert. 

John, der von einem Ausritt zurückgekehrt war, und noch ein paar Worte mit Radek und Kavanagh gesprochen hatte, bevor Rodney aufgetaucht war, wollte sich die Fortsetzung dieser spannenden Geschichte nicht entgehen lassen und begleitete die kleine Kavalkade in den Thronsaal, wo der König gerade Audienz hielt. 

Kavanagh sank zwar pflichtschuldig vor seinem König auf ein Knie, bestand dann aber lautstark darauf, Rodney zu teeren, zu federn, auszupeitschen und lauter so nette Dinge, weil er ihn beleidigt habe.  
Der König ließ sich den Sachverhalt schildern – und bot Rodney im Endeffekt tatsächlich den Posten als Hofnarr an, weil schon lange niemand mehr den Freiherrn von Kavanagh so wirkungsvoll auf die Palme gebracht hatte.  
Diese Entscheidung bereute Richard aber schon bald, denn Rodney nahm nur nicht bei Kavanagh kein Blatt vor den Mund, sondern auch bei den anderen Adeligen nicht, und schon wenige Tage später häuften sich die Beschwerden über seine impertinente Art. 

Da der einzige, der wirklich über sein loses Mundwerk lachen konnte, John war, ernannte Richard Rodney kurzerhand zum Kammerdiener und kommandierte ihn in Johns Dienste ab.  
Damit war beiden geholfen, denn der König war seinen Unruhstifter los, Johns Aufgabe war es jetzt, ihn ein bisschen ‚an die Leine zu legen’. Und John hatte den unterhaltsamsten Diener, den er je besessen hatte. Endlich mal jemand, der nicht vor ihm buckelte und keine Schleimspur hinterließ, nur weil er sich davon Vorteile erhoffte. 

Rodney sagte, was er dachte, manchmal etwas zu ungefiltert, aber damit kam John besser klar als mit Leuten die vor ihm katzbuckelten und sich hintenherum das Maul zerrissen. Diese Gefahr bestand bei Rodney nicht. Man wusste immer, woran man war. 

Natürlich hatten sie auch ihre Eingewöhnungsphase und manches Mal flogen die Fetzen, aber im Endeffekt rauften sie sich immer zusammen. Ihre Freundschaft wuchs, und ganz klassisch, wie in einem kitschigen Roman, gaben sie der Anziehung, die sie immer deutlicher zwischen sich spürten, nach einem heftigen Streit nach, als sie eingesehen hatten, dass die Rangelei schon längst andere Untertöne angenommen hatte. 

Seit gut einem Jahr teilten sie jetzt immer wieder das Bett. 

Und damit war John an dem Punkt angelangt, den er gefürchtet hatte. Denn war es wirklich nicht mehr? Suchten und fanden beide im anderen nur einen willigen Partner? Oder waren Loyalität, Freundschaft, Treue nicht vielleicht längst schon Worte für viel mehr? War das mit Rodney ganz unbemerkt von einer Liebelei zu … Liebe geworden? Und wenn ja, was dann? 

Konnte und durfte er für Rodney wirklich alles aufs Spiel setzen? Oder gab es Verpflichtungen, die stärker waren als sein eigenes Glück? Konnte er sich pro forma verehelichen und wäre es Rodney und auch seiner zukünftigen Frau gegenüber fair und zumutbar, wenn er Rodney weiterhin in seinen Diensten behielt, mit allen Facetten, die das beinhaltete? Konnte er das überhaupt durchziehen? Oder würden sie im Endeffekt alle drei daran zerbrechen? 

Unruhig wälzte sich John hin und her. Wie gerne hätte er Rodneys Meinung dazu gehört – und wie sehr fürchtete er sich gleichzeitig davor, Rodney davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, was sein fünfundzwanzigster Geburtstag wirklich bedeutete. 

Erst weit nach Mitternacht fiel John in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der von wirren Träumen begleitet wurde, in denen er aus haushohen Türmen flüchtete, von bösen Zauberern verfolgt wurde, bei Bauern Unterschlupf fand, die dann vor seinen Augen an Hunger starben und ihn anklagten, Schuld an ihrer Misere zu haben. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen stand John wie gerädert auf und da man ihn nicht aus dem Schloss lassen wollte, um im Fluss eine Runde zu schwimmen, musste er sich mit ein paar Kannen kalten Wassers begnügen, die er großzügig über seinen Kopf goss und folglich auch im ganzen Badezimmer verteilte. 

Das Frühstück wurde ihm von einem Küchenmädchen gebracht und als er sich erkundigte, wo Rodney sei, konnte sie ihm keine Auskunft geben. 

Kurze Zeit später betrat Evan Lorne mit einem Malkasten und einer Staffelei unter dem Arm Johns Frühstückszimmer.  
„Schon wieder ein Portrait?“, erkundigte sich John genervt, denn er hatte gar keine Lust jetzt stundenlang still zu sitzen.  
„Das offizielle Geburtstagsportrait“, nickte der Maler und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Mein Vormund hat doch bestimmt schon feste Vorstellungen davon, wie das aussehen soll, oder?“, fragte John resigniert an.  
„Nun, ja, wer sagt denn, dass wir uns daran halten müssen. Es gibt doch auch so etwas wie künstlerische Freiheit.“ Der Maler warf John ein scheues Lächeln zu. 

„Oh.“ Dann lächelte John auch. „Das hört sich gut an.“  
„Ich brauche auch nur eine Skizze Ihres Kopfes, den Rest kann ich aus alten Portraits gestalten“, erleichterte ihm Lorne die Sache noch mehr.  
„Das hört sich immer besser an.“ Und weil Lorne so ein netter Mensch schien, fragte er gleich hinterher: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo mein Diener Rodney ist?“ 

„Sagen wir so, es war nicht zu überhören, dass er nicht allzu erfreut darüber war, heute im Stall aushelfen zu müssen, weil es mit den ganzen Ankünften der Gäste so viel zu tun gibt“, stellte Lorne diplomatisch fest.  
„Ähm … würde es Ihren künstlerischen Ambitionen zuwider laufen, wenn ich auf meinem Geburtstagsportrait mit meinem Pferd zusammen abgebildet werde? Und wir vielleicht einen kleinen Abstecher in den Stall machen müssen, um zu sehen, wie wir ‚Antiker’ am vorteilhaftesten in das Bild einbinden?“  
„Ich denke, dieser Abstecher ist zwingend nötig“, nickte Lorne zustimmend.  
„Hervorragend.“ 

So machten sich die beiden nach einer halben Stunde, in der Lorne eine Skizze von Johns Kopf angefertigt hatte, auf den Weg in die Stallungen, nur um dort zu erfahren, dass Rodney inzwischen ans andere Ende der Stadt geschickt worden war, weil einer der Gäste unbedingt ein Spezialfutter für seine Tiere haben wollte, das es nur auf Carson Becketts Pferdegestüt gab. 

John hatte dann keine Zeit mehr weiter hinter Rodney herzujagen, weil der König seine Anwesenheit im Thronsaal wünschte, wo er die ersten Gäste feierlich begrüßte. 

Es lag nicht in König Richards Natur aufdringlich oder anbiedernd zu sein, aber dennoch war John sich bei der Vorstellung jeder Frau, die halbwegs im heiratsfähigen Alter war, bewusst, dass sie auf der internen Liste seines Vormunds stand. 

Baronin Narina von Taranis war ein hübsche Blonde, die ein Doktorat in Geologie hatte und sich mit ihm über Vulkanforschung unterhielt.  
Larrin, die Imperatorin der Traveler, machte John schon im dritten Satz eindeutige Angebote und wenn er sie richtig verstanden hatte, stand sie auf Fesselspielchen. Aber da John nicht glauben konnte, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte, redete er sich ein, dass er das falsch interpretiert hatte.  
Er war nicht böse drum, als ihn Nancy, die zukünftige Herzogin von York, mit Beschlag belegte und ihm witzige und interessante Dinge aus ihrer Hauptstadt erzählte. 

John musste zugeben, dass alle drei Frauen außerordentlich hübsch, gebildet und wortgewandt waren und sicher alle keine schlechten Königinnen abgaben. Aber das war das Problem, alle drei waren … nett, doch bei keiner schlug sein Herz wirklich schneller. 

Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, ein langer, roter Fingernagel über seine Wange glitt und eine verführerische Frauenstimme dazu sagte: „Wie groß unser kleiner Johnny in den letzten Jahren geworden ist. Das letzte Mal habe ich dich gesehen, als du mit deinem Vater bei mir zu Besuch gewesen bist.“  
John drehte sich herum und sein Blick fiel auf eine schwarzhaarige Frau in einer eleganten Robe, bei der deutlich mehr schwarzes Leder verarbeitet worden war, als gemeinhin als schick galt. 

„Gräfin Mal Doran.“ John verneigte sich formvollendet und küsste die ihm dargebotene Hand.  
„Sei nicht so schüchtern“, lachte sie und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger demonstrativ auf ihre Wange. „Schließlich bin ich über drei Ecken mit dir verwandt, da sollte doch wohl ein kleines Küsschen für deine Tante drin sein.“  
„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr so nah mit mir verwandt seid, dass Ihr die Bezeichnung ‚Tante’ verdient“, erwiderte John, hauchte aber dennoch einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.  
Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm hinüber und wisperte nicht gerade leise: „Das ist hier doch alles Inzucht. Hier ist jeder mit jedem verwandt.“  
Wider Willen musste John lachen. 

Eine Minute später, nachdem die Gräfin Mal Doran auf einer Parfümwolke davon geschwebt war, trat der König an Johns Seite.  
„Das ist die einzige Partie, die mir nicht gefallen würde.“  
„Aber sie ist doch witzig“, sagte John, nur um zu provozieren.  
„Meist auf einem nicht angemessenen Niveau.“  
„Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht mein Typ“, erlöste John seinen Vormund. „Aber wer ist das, der dort gerade zur Tür hereinkommt?“  
„Chaya, die Priesterprinzessin von Sar. Eine sehr einflussreiche Ordensgesellschaft.“  
„Stellt mich ihr bitte vor.“  
„Nur zu gerne.“ Erfreut kam Richard seiner Aufgabe nach. 

John plauderte eine Weile mit Chaya und da sie ihm von allen bisher am besten gefallen hatte, vereinbarte er für den Nachmittag ein Picknick mit ihr. Der gemeinsame Ausritt und das Picknick ließen sich auch gut an. Obwohl sie von einem kleineren Hofstaat begleitet wurden, gewährte man ihnen etwas Privatsphäre und sie plauderten über alles mögliche, bis sich dann nach einer Stunde herausstellte, dass Chaya nicht bereit war, ihre Hauptstadt zu verlassen, da dort der Schrein von Proculus lag, das höchste Heiligtum von Sar. 

Sie erwartete von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann sie dort hin zu begleiten und da John wusste, dass sein Vormund dem niemals zustimmen würde, und er sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte, Atlantis zu verlassen, trennte man sich am frühen Abend gütlich und in Freundschaft. 

Dieser ganze Tag hatte John kein Stück weiter gebracht und von Rodney hatte er auch nichts gehört und so war John froh, als das Festbankett an diesem Abend nur in kleinem Rahmen stattfand, und alle sich früh in ihre Gemächer zurückzogen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen kam früher als John lieb war. Wieder hatten ihn Alpträume gequält und ihn mehrmals schweißgebadet aufschrecken lassen. Er fühlte sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht Aber eines wusste er genau, er musste heute unbedingt ein privates Wort mit Rodney wechseln, denn es wäre zu grausam, wenn Rodney von seiner unmittelbar bevorstehenden Verheiratung erst auf dem Ball erfahren würde. 

Beim Frühstück wurde bereits wieder über Politik, den bevorstehenden Ball und gemeinsame Bekannte geredet, und dieses Mal hatte es Richard so eingerichtet, dass John neben Nancy saß und mit ihr plaudern konnte. Sie wollte ihn jedenfalls an kein Heiligtum binden, sondern hatte durchaus vor, auch nach der Ehe weiter für den Heimatschutz zu arbeiten. Sie bat John, ihr die berühmte Universität von Atlantis zu zeigen, da sie viele Werke, der hier tätigen Professoren gelesen hatte und sie jetzt gerne persönlich kennenlernen wollte. Sie verabredeten sich mit Professor Carter und Professor Jackson, die beide nur zu gerne ihre jeweiligen Fakultäten vorstellten. 

Nach dem Rundgang durch die Universität musste John dann die Baronin Teer durch den Garten führen, da sie eine große Blumenfreundin war und ihm erklärte, dass man mit der Natur im Einklang leben musste, weil man nur so sein spirituelles Seelenheil erlangen konnte. John nickte an den passenden Stellen, musste aber mehrmals ein Gähnen unterdrücken. 

Als sie zwei Stunden später zurückkehrten, war in der Zwischenzeit Königin Teyla von Athos eingetroffen, die zu sehen er sich wirklich freute. Sie wurde von ihrem Mann Kanaan und ihrem Sohn Torren begleitet und so musste John sich mal für eine halbe Stunde keine Gedanken darum machen, ob sie eine potentielle Heiratskandidatin sein könnte. Er diskutierte mit ihr über alles Mögliche und nahm dann das Angebot an, mit ihrem Waffenmeister Ronon eine Runde zu fechten. 

John kannte Ronon schon von früheren Besuchen und so freute er sich wirklich, seine Fechtkünste mit diesem geschickten Krieger messen zu können, selbst wenn er schon im Vorhinein wusste, dass er meist den kürzeren ziehen würde. 

Auf dem Weg zur Fechthalle sah John Rodney, der einen Wäschestapel trug. Nach einem kurzem Moment des Abwägens, bat John Ronon ihn einen Moment zu entschuldigen. 

„Rodney!“  
Rodney blieb stehen als John auf ihn zu gerannt kam. „Hoheit.“  
Oh, da war wohl jemand etwas angesäuert, John konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. „Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, dass du hier Wäsche herumträgst. Der König hat das einfach bestimmt, weil er wohl Sorge hat, ich könnte dich überreden …“ John stoppte. Das war jetzt nicht der Moment, die Wachen schauten ihn schon misstrauisch an. Für das, was er Rodney sagen wollte, braucht er mehr Zeit und keine Zuschauer. 

„Triff mich in einer Stunde in dem kleinen Gewächshaus“, raunte er ihm so leise zu, dass es niemand der Umstehenden mitbekommen konnte.  
„Warum?“  
Konnte Rodney nicht mal einfach ‚Ja’ sagen? John schluckte seinen Unmut herunter und flüsterte: „Ich muss mit dir reden. Lass dir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen und sei da. Versprochen?“  
Rodney schein wohl die Ernsthaftigkeit von Johns Vorschlag zu verstehen und meinte nur: „Ich werd’s versuchen“, als er sich auch schon wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
John trabte zu Ronon zurück. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte der Krieger.  
„Fein. Alles bestens“, entgegnete John.  
Sie setzten ihren Weg in die Fechthalle fort. Dort angekommen, entledigten sie sich ihrer Schuhe, ihrer Jacken und Westen und wärmten sich mit Lockerungsübungen etwas auf.  
Und obwohl sie dann nur mit Übungsdegen gegeneinander antraten, war John so unaufmerksam, weil er die ganze Zeit überlegte, wie er am besten ungesehen in das Gewächshaus käme, dass Ronon einen schmerzhaften Treffer nach dem anderen anbringen konnte. 

Als sich John wieder einmal den Ellenbogen rieb, senkte Ronon den Degen und erkundigte sich: „Wollen wir ein anderes Mal weiter machen?“  
„Ähm … ich … Ja, wahrscheinlich ist das besser.“ 

Sie gingen zu den Bänken, auf denen sie ihre Kleidung und Schuhe abgelegt hatten, zurück und nachdem sie sich wieder vollständig angezogen hatten, rang sich John durch zu fragen: „Können Sie mir eine halbe Stunde freie Zeit verschaffen?“  
Ronon zog seine Augenbrauen hoch: „Wie das?“  
„Können Sie so tun, als würden wir hier noch eine halbe Stunde fechten? Gehen Sie erst dann in den Thronsaal zu den anderen zurück.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie in Ihrem eigenen Schloss zu solchen Mitteln greifen müssen, aber wahrscheinlich bräuchte ich bei so vielen Gästen auch mal eine Auszeit. Also, Sie haben eine Stunde, so lange werde ich hier ein Mittagsschläfchen machen.“ Ronon streckte sich auf einer der Bänke aus, verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Na los, verschwinden Sie schon!“  
„Vielen Dank, ich schulde Ihnen was“, rief John und rannte auch schon zum Hinterausgang der Fechthalle. 

Von dort war es ein Leichtes unbemerkt zum Gewächshaus zu gelangen, das er zehn Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit betrat. Das Gewächshaus war jetzt im Sommer leer, die Pflanzen, die dort überwinterten, standen alle im Garten und auf den Terrassen. Im vorderen Teil lagerten Gartengeräte, Bretter und ein paar Zaunelemente, die noch verarbeitet werden mussten.  
Im hinteren Teil waren die Vorhänge, die die Pflanzen vor zu starker Sonneneinstrahlung schützen sollten, zugezogen und dahin begab sich John. Dieser Teil des Gewächshauses war von außen uneinsichtig und hierher verirrte sich im Sommer niemand. 

Als er dort ankam, wartete Rodney bereits auf ihn. 

„Was ist passiert?“, war seine erste Frage. Besorgt schaute er John an.  
„Ich …“ John ergriff Rodneys Hände, die nervös herumfuchtelten, und hielt sie in seinen fest. „Mein Vormund hat mich über ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge bis vorgestern im Unklaren gelassen.“ 

Rodneys Blick wurde zunehmend ängstlicher und so beugte sich John vor und presste seine Lippen auf Rodneys. Er ließ Rodneys Hände los und umfasste stattdessen Rodneys Gesicht, strich über dessen Wangen, dessen Haare und hielt ihn fest, damit er dem Kuss nicht ausweichen konnte, keine Fragen stellen konnte. Einfach noch für einen Moment Unwissenheit herrschte und es fast war wie früher. Noch nicht vergiftet durch aufkommende Probleme, jedenfalls nicht auf Rodneys Seite. Für einen Augenblick sollte sich Rodney nur an Leidenschaft erinnern, wenn er diesen Kuss im Rückblick Revue passieren ließ. 

Rodney ahnte, dass dieser Kuss eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte als nur die Freude, ihn nach zwei Tagen endlich wieder zu sehen. Er küsste John mit all seiner Begeisterung, die er in einen Kuss legen konnte zurück, denn die Verzweiflung in Johns Blick, bevor dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte ihm einen eiskalten Dolch durch die Eingeweide gejagt. Hier war irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und John musste noch den Mut finden, ihm zu sagen, was es war. Rodney graute davor und so zögerte auch er den Moment des Geständnisse weiter hinaus, ließ seine Hände über Johns Körper gleiten, fuhr die Muskelstränge auf dem Rücken nach und legte dann im Endeffekt seine Hände auch in Johns Nacken, um ihn ganz fest auf sich pressen zu können. 

Doch irgendwann musste auch dieser Kuss enden und John löste seine Lippen von Rodneys, ließ jedoch seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken, so dass sie sich beide an der Stirn berührten. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass er Rodney jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen musste, als er ohne weitere Umschweife sagte: „Bis zu meinem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag muss ich verheiratet sein. Ich …“  
„Aber w…?“ Rodney riss seinen Kopf zurück und schaute John suchend ins Gesicht.  
„Psscht. Hör mich zu Ende an. Wenn ich bis morgen nicht meine Verlobung bekannt gebe, hat mein Vormund das Recht, eine Frau für mich zu bestimmen.“  
„Das ist absolut archaisch! Wer hat denn so einen Schwachsinn erfunden?“, empörte sich Rodney.  
„Es steht in unserer Verfassung.“  
„Pah, Verfassung! Es gibt auch Verfassungsänderungen.“  
John lächelte schief. „Aber nicht von heute auf morgen. Außerdem, so schlecht…“  
„Jetzt sag ja nicht, dass du das gut findest!“, warnte Rodney. 

John knetete hektisch Rodneys Schultern und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen genügend Zeit, mir das durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Und ich denke, das Schlimmste, was einem Reich passieren kann, ist eine ungeregelte Thronfolge mit inneren Machtkämpfen. Auf eine derartige Schwäche warten die Nachbarn doch nur. Für unser Vaterland ist es das Beste, wenn diese Dinge noch zu Lebzeiten geregelt werden und da ist eine solche Altersgrenze wahrscheinlich ein Weg, das zu garantieren. Ich sage nicht, dass es der beste ist. Ich…“ 

„Du bist also fest entschlossen, dich aufzuopfern und eine der … der …“, Rodney biss sich sichtbar auf die Zunge, um keine beleidigende Bezeichnung der zukünftigen Königin herauszulassen, und brachte schlussendlich mit Mühe, „… eine der Anwesenden zu ehelichen, ja?“  
„Es ist meine Pflicht.“ John fixierte den Vorhang, damit er nicht in Rodneys Augen schauen musste. 

„Verdammt, John!“ Ja, Rodney kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. John hatte ihn gehabt, bevor er – ganz alleine – zu dem Flagschiff der Wraithkönigin hinabgetaucht war, um einen Sprengsatz anzubringen. Er hatte ihn gehabt, als er mit nur einer Handvoll von Männern einen Spähposten der Genii angegriffen hatte. Rodney hasste Pflichtbewusstsein, das bis zur Selbstaufopferung ging. Vor allen Dingen bei John, weil er wusste, dass dann nicht mit ihm zu argumentieren war.  
Wenn sich der Prinz eine solche Aktion in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er sie durchziehen, egal was andere Leute dazu sagten. Nicht, dass eine Heirat ebenso selbstmörderisch war wie die hirnverbrannte Aktion mit dem Wraithschiff – aber für Rodneys private Welt fühlte es sich genauso vernichtend an. Für ihn war John verloren, wenn er erst einmal verheiratet war. 

„Wer wird die ‚Glückliche’ sein?“, erkundigte er sich, und ließ seinen Sarkasmus klar durchscheinen.  
„Ich werde wohl Nancy heiraten. Sie scheint mich am wenigsten vereinnahmen zu wollen. Wir sollten es hinbekommen.“  
„Hey, überschlag dich nur nicht in deinem Enthusiasmus, für deine zukünftige Frau.“ Er entzog sich Johns Händen, denn plötzlich war ihm die Berührung unerträglich. Der Gedanke, nie wieder Johns Hände auf sich zu fühlen, war so unfassbar. Er konnte nicht klar denken, auf sein sonst so präzise arbeitendes Gehirn, war im Moment überhaupt kein Verlass. Es lieferte nur unablässig die Information „nie wieder“, die Rodney schier die Luft benahm. Ihm schwindelte und er musste weg! 

Er schaffte aber nur zwei Schritte, bis John ihn wieder einfing und ihn zu einem kaputten Stuhl dirigierte, dessen Armlehne auf eine Reparatur wartete. „Hier, setz dich. Kopf zwischen die Beine und hör auf, so schnell zu atmen. Du wirst sonst noch ohnmächtig.“  
„Ich werde nicht ohnmächtig“, verkündete Rodney trotzig, zwang sich aber trotzdem langsamer zu atmen. Ein – aus. Ein – aus.  
Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, kniete John vor ihm, hatte die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegen und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Besser?“, fragte er ruhig. 

Wie konnte John nur so gelassen sein? In Rodney brodelte alles und dieser sture Hund vor ihm, ließ alles an sich abprallen! Das war so ungerecht! Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur etwas vorgemacht, das letzte Jahr und für John war er austauschbar? Wenn ein Mann sich zwischen der Regentschaft für ein Reich plus einer Frau mit vielen kleinen Thronfolgerchen und einem sarkastischen Dienstboten, der ihm gar nichts an Perspektive bieten konnte, entscheiden musste, warum sollte er dann den ehemaligen Hofnarr nehmen? Auch wenn der ihn – Rodney zögerte in seinem Kopf – aber dann gestand er sich ein, dass er John wirklich liebte. 

Jetzt konnte er nur noch sehen, dass er aus dieser Sache mit so viel Würde wie möglich herauskam. Er würde John nicht den Triumph gönnen, ihn aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben, oder ihn womöglich anzuflehen, mit ihm durchzubrennen. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Er räusperte sich und gerade als er aufstehen und irgendetwas Historisches, was ihm aber noch einfallen musste, verkünden wollte, spürte er, dass Johns Finger sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. Was …? 

„Bitte, Rodney. Nur noch einmal“, flehte der Prinz in einem Tonfall, den Rodney noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Dazu schaute er ihn mit einem Augenausdruck an, in dem sich der Schmerz der ganzen Welt versammelt zu haben schien. „Bitte“, wiederholte er und beugte dazu den Kopf, um seine Wange gegen Rodneys Schoß zu pressen. 

Ein königlicher Prinz, der vor ihm kniete und ihn anflehte – Rodney war sprachlos und überwältigt. Manchmal hatte er sich in ihrer Beziehung inadäquat gefühlt, und sich darüber geärgert, aber das hier konnte ja jedem zu Kopf steigen. Rodney spürte wie seine Erregung erwachte, als John seinen Kopf ein wenig gegen seinen Unterleib rieb. Sein Ärger war vergessen, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich John hatte jemals anmerken lassen, dass ihn irgendetwas so tief getroffen hatte. Der Panzer der Leichtigkeit mit dem John sich für gewöhnlich umgab, war dann also doch nicht undurchdringlich und er, Rodney, hatte die Bruchstelle darin gefunden. 

„Was immer du willst, John“, war die einzige Antwort, die möglich war und Rodney ließ seine Hände durch Johns Haare streicheln. 

Nachdem er diese Zusicherung hatte, richtete sich John mühsam auf, schaute sich um und entdeckte einen Stapel mit gewaschenen Decken, mit denen im Winter die empfindlichen Rosenstöcke abgedeckt wurden. Den Stapel zog er mit einer Hand heran, die andere hielt er fest um Rodneys Handgelenk gewickelt, als hätte er Sorge, der andere Mann könnte seine Meinung doch noch ändern. 

Nachdem er die Decken halbwegs ausgebreitet hatte, zog er Rodney vom Stuhl, neben sich auf ihre provisorische Liegestatt. Die spielerische Begegnung auf der sonnenbetupften Lichtung wäre sicher eine wundervolle Erinnerung an Rodney, aber da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal war und so hatte er noch nicht jede Einzelheit an Rodneys Körper katalogisiert, um sich später daran zu erinnern. Ungeduldig versuchte er seinen Freund aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. 

Da er sich dazu aber viel zu hektisch anstellte, hatte Rodney nach einem Moment genug und sagte: „Warte.“  
Warten war das Letzte, was John wollte, denn ihm war bewusst, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief. Eine Stunde hatte ihm Ronon verschafft – und das war alles, was ihm noch mit Rodney blieb. Aber er sah ein, dass sie schneller waren, wenn jeder sich selbst entkleidete und deshalb nutzte er Rodneys Ausziehen dazu, sich ebenfalls seiner Kleider zu entledigen. 

Schon eine Minute später konnte er Rodneys nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren, doch das war zu wenig, viel zu wenig, und John rollte sich über Rodney. Er presste sich auf ganzer Länge an Rodney und versuchte das Gefühl der warmen Haut, Rodneys hektisches Atmen und sein leises, geflüstertes „John“ ganz fest in seinem Gehirn zu verankern. Gierig bemächtigte er sich Rodneys Lippen, presste seine Zunge in Rodneys Mund und fügte auch diese Facette seinen Erinnerungen hinzu. 

Rodney spürte Johns Verzweiflung und sie erfasste auch ihn. Das letzte Mal. Das hier war alles, was ihnen bleiben würde. Er öffnete seine Beine, so dass John dazwischen gleiten konnte und wickelte seine Füße und Unterschenkel um John Beine, um ihn noch enger an sich ziehen zu können. Johns Gewicht auf ihm fühlte sich so gut an, gab ihm den Rest von Verankerung, den er brauchte, um nicht wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Atem zu verlieren. 

Für ein paar endlose Minuten gaben sie sich ganz der Nähe des anderen hin, saugten auf, was sie an Eindrücken erhaschen konnte, versuchten alle Sinne zu beteiligen, damit später ein einfacher Reiz reichen würde, um diesen Moment ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. 

Doch es war noch nicht genug. Es gab noch mehr und sie brauchten noch mehr. Noch mehr Nähe, noch mehr Intimität, noch mehr Einssein. Noch niemals hatte das Wort ‚Vereinigung’ ein solches Gewicht gehabt. Rodney wollte John ein letztes Mal in sich spüren und deshalb wisperte er: „Nimm mich.“ Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, es je gesagt zu haben, meist hatte er spielerisch Johns Drängen nachgegeben, aber in diesem Augenblick, fühlte es sich richtig an, es laut zu sagen, ihm so mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als sich John hinzugeben. 

Dass auch John schon daran gedacht haben musste, wurde klar, als er sofort einwandte: „Wir haben aber nichts da.“ Er hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. 

„Doch.“ Rodney konnte die Selbstgefälligkeit nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. „Ich schleppe immer eine Handcreme mit mir herum, denn meine Haut ist sehr empfindlich. Besonders wenn man mich zu so niederen Arbeiten abkommandiert, wie bei der Wäsche zu helfen.“ Er stocherte blindlings mit seiner Hand in seinem Kleiderhaufen herum. Als er nicht fündig wurde, wand er sich doch noch unter John hervor, setzte sich auf und zog seine Weste heran.  
„Hier.“ Ein paar Sekunden später hielt er John ein wirklich winziges, flaches Gefäß hin, schlängelte sich wieder unter John und drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
„Bist du…?“  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher“, unterbrach ihn Rodney rigoros. „Was für meine Hände gut ist, ist auch für meinen Hintern gut genug und ja, es wird auch ausreichen. Und jetzt vergeude nicht noch mehr Zeit.“  
Man hörte Johns Stimme das Grinsen an, als er jetzt erwiderte: „Es ist dein Hintern.“ 

John küsste sich Rodneys Rücken herunter, ehe er seine Finger in das wirklich kleine Döschen tauchte, um Rodney vorzubereiten.  
Der presste sich ihm aber mit so viel Eifer entgegen, war so begierig darauf, John in sich zu spüren, sodass John seine Bedenken beiseite schob.  
Als Rodney sich dann noch auf die Knie hoch drückte und ihn aufforderte: „Komm schon“, setzte Johns Denkfähigkeit sowieso weitgehend aus. 

Er schmierte die restliche Creme auf sein Glied und drang langsam in Rodney ein, jeden Zentimeter genießend. Er hatte Rodneys Hüften fest umfasst und ließ sich in den ersten Minuten von Rodney in kein schnelleres Tempo zwingen. Verzweifelt versuchte er nicht nur die Forderungen seines Körpers zurückzudrängen, der mehr und schneller verlangte, sondern auch mit dem Einbrennen der Empfindungen in sein Gehirn fortzufahren. 

Doch als Rodney in völliger Unterwerfung auf die Ellenbogen herunterging und seinen Kopf nach vorne auf die Decken presste, war es mit Johns Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Mit einem tief aus seinem Innern kommenden Schrei, versenkte er sich tiefer und rascher, immer rascher in Rodney. Er kannte Rodneys Körper inzwischen so genau, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, bei jedem Stoß über Rodneys empfindlichsten Punkt zu gleiten. 

Dass er sich in dieser Annahme nicht täuschte war klar, als Rodney wimmerte: „Fass mich an.“ Er schnappte hektisch nach Luft und stieß hervor: „Ich muss kommen. Bitte, John.“  
John ließ seine Hand von der Hüfte nach vorne gleiten und umfasste Rodneys Glied. Es war heiß und hart und die ersten Tropfen, die Rodneys Erregung begleiteten, hatten es schlüpfrig und perfekt für Johns Hand gemacht. 

„Ahh!“ Rodney stöhnte laut auf. „Ja, ja, ja. So gut.“ Die Worte waren nur genuschelt, die Hälfte der Silben ging in dem Deckenhaufen verloren, in den Rodney hineinsprach, aber der Klang der Worte, die absolute Begeisterung darin, kam klar und unzweideutig bei John an. 

Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass Rodney nur noch Sekunden von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war und fasste fester zu. Er würde erst Rodney kommen lassen und dann sich selbst Erlösung verschaffen, so hätte er diese letzte Begegnung noch um einen Moment hinausgezögert. 

Rodney, der nichts von Johns Plänen ahnte, versuchte gegen sein eigenes überwältigendes Verlangen anzukämpfen, um auf John zu warten, aber vergeblich. Johns Finger wussten genau, wie und wo sie ihn berühren mussten, und zusammen mit dem stets schneller werdenden Rhythmus, den John jetzt vorgab, merkte er, wie er davon gespült wurde. Ein Sturzbach von Erregung raste durch seinen ganzen Körper und er ließ sich ganz in Johns Hände fallen. Gestatte John ihn da durchzubringen, festzuhalten und langsam wieder auf die Erde zurückzubringen. 

Und dann begriff Rodney Johns Vorgehensweise, denn als er mit Bedauern dachte, dass es das jetzt gewesen wäre, merkte er, dass John noch hart war, mit unwahrscheinlichem Willen den überwältigenden Gefühlen getrotzt haben musste, um jetzt noch einmal die Bewegungen aufzunehmen. 

Rodney ließ sich ganz auf den Bauch gleiten, suchte Johns Hände, mit denen der sich neben seinem Kopf abstützte und umfasste sie. Da sein brennendes Verlangen gestillt war, konnte er umso ausführlicher und genauer Johns Bewegungen genießen, konnte darauf achten, wie sich Johns Atem noch mehr beschleunigte, während er jeden Atemzug heiß in seinem Nacken spürte. Er fühlte unter seinen Fingern, wie sich Johns Sehnen anspannten, merkte in seinem ganzen Körper, wie John sich für ein, zwei Sekunden anspannte, ehe er sich nach einem guten Dutzend harten Stößen in ihn verströmte. 

So nah hatte Rodney sich John selten gefühlt, denn so sorgsam hatte er sonst kaum auf jedes kleinste Detail geachtet. Das hier war perfekt für ihn, John war perfekt für ihn. 

Doch es war vorbei. 

Beide zögerten das Unvermeidliche noch eine Minute heraus, dann hauchte John Rodney einen Kuss in den Nacken, glitt aus ihm und rollte neben ihn.  
Rodney streckte ihm eine Hand hin und John ergriff sie.  
„Wir müssen uns jetzt wieder anziehen. Eine Stunde hat uns Ronon verschafft und die ist in wenigen Minuten um.“  
„Ich weiß. Geh schon vor, ich räume hier noch etwas auf und komme dann später nach.“  
John zog noch einmal Rodneys Finger an seine Lippen, dann stand er widerwillig auf und begann seine Strümpfe und seine Hosen anzuziehen.  
Rodney beobachtete ihn von dort, wo er lag. 

Als John gerade dabei war, das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, hörten sie Lärm im Vorraum und schon ein paar Sekunden später, ehe sie reagieren konnten, stürmte bereits eine Handvoll Soldaten in den hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses. 

Beide Parteien waren für einen Moment wie eingefroren, keiner konnte offensichtlich so ganz glauben, was sie sahen. 

Dann trat der Anführer der Gruppe, ein junger Major, vor und sagte seufzend: „Mann, Shep, du hast wirklich immer ein saumäßiges Timing.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Es tut mir leid, Euer Hoheit, aber ich habe den Auftrag, Euch unverzüglich zum König zu bringen.“ 

„Mitchell!“ John hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Camerons Einheit jetzt auch in der Hauptstadt war, aber wahrscheinlich hing das alles mit den Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten und den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zusammen. 

Als er sein Hemd in seine Hose stecken wollte, hielt ihm ein übereifriger Soldat einen Degen vor die Nase und sagte halb drohend, halb von der eigenen Courage erschreckt: „Keine falsche Bewegung. Hände hoch.“ 

„Mitch?“ John wandte sich fragend an seinen Jugendfreund.  
„Das ist eine ganz verfahrene Situation. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde wollte der König dich … Euch im Thronsaal sehen, und konnte Euch nirgends finden. Er …“  
„Ich bin mit Ronon in die Fechthalle gegangen!“  
„Das wusste seine Majestät nicht, auch die Dienstboten konnten keine Auskunft geben. Als Ihr nirgends aufzutreiben wart und auch Euer Diener Rodney nicht, ich nehme mal, das ist Rodney …?“ 

Er warf einen Blick auf den Mann auf dem Boden, der mit aller Kraft eine Decke über seine Nacktheit presste und ansonsten die Szene mit stets wachsendem Horror verfolgte. 

John nickte und Cameron fuhr fort: „Nun, da … verlor der König ein wenig die Contenance und rief etwas wie „Nicht schon wieder!“. Ich habe seine Majestät noch niemals so außer sich vor Wut gesehen.“ 

„Das ist alles ein Missverständnis“, versuchte John lahm zu erklären. Denn dieses Mal hatte er ja ganz und gar nicht die Absicht gehabt, aus dem Schloss zu flüchten. Im Gegenteil, das Treffen mit Rodney war der letzte Punkt gewesen, den er noch klären musste, ehe er sich den Wünschen des Königs fügen würde. 

Mitchell zog die Schultern hoch und meinte entschuldigend: „Ich habe den Auftrag, wenn ich Euch erwische, Euch zu verhaften und vor den König zu bringen. Euer Diener, wenn er mit in die Sache verwickelt ist, ist sofort in die Kohleminen zu bringen, die er niemals wieder verlassen wird.“ 

„Nein! Rodney ist in dieser Sache unschuldig. Er hat sich nur meinen Wünschen gefügt!“ Er würde es auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass Rodney dafür büßen musste, weil er auf diesem Treffen bestanden hatte. 

„Shep, ich habe meine Befehle.“ Mitchell wand sich sichtlich und wenn nicht die anderen Soldaten dabei gewesen wären und ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hätten, John war sich sicher, er hätte seinen alten Freund bequatschen können, ihn laufen zu lassen und dem König zu verschweigen, ihn je gesehen zu haben. Aber so … 

Da gerade alle Augen auf Mitchell ruhten, um seine Entscheidung zu hören, überlegte John nicht lange, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit. Er zog einer der Wachen den kurzen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und stürzte auf Rodney zu. Ehe sie ihn daran hindern konnten, zog er ihn mit sich hoch, brachte ihn hinter sich in Sicherheit und setzte sich selbst den Dolch an die Halsschlagader.  
„Rodney hat hiermit nichts zu tun! Major Mitchell, geben Sie mir Ehrenwort, dass Rodney unbehelligt den Palast verlassen darf, ansonsten …“ 

Er brachte seine Drohung nicht zu Ende, aber das war wohl auch nicht nötig. Die Wachen starrten ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an und Mitchell raufte sich die Haare.  
„So habe ich mir meinen ersten Auftrag im Schloss nicht vorgestellt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Shep, ich weiß nicht, was dich mit Rodney verbindet, doch ist es das wirklich wert?“  
„Ja, das ist es. Rodney wird nicht meinetwegen in den Kohlminen verrotten.“  
„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden. Der König …“ 

Rodney, der verzweifelt die Decke umklammerte, mischte sich zum ersten Mal in die Auseinandersetzung ein. „John, ich …“  
„Kein Wort, Rodney.“  
„Aber …“  
„Kein Wort!“ 

„Meine Herren, möchte mir vielleicht mal jemand verraten, welchem dramatischen Schauspiel ich hier gerade beiwohne?“, fragte eine Stimme recht flapsig an. 

„General O’Neill!“ Die Erleichterung, dass jetzt ein Vorgesetzter auftauchte, der ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen konnte, war Major Mitchell mehr als deutlich anzuhören.  
General O’Neill trat zwischen den Soldaten, die ihm Platz machten, hindurch, bis er direkt vor John stand.  
Mitchell schilderte ihm mit wenigen Worten seinen Auftrag, den Befehl des Königs und Johns Reaktion darauf. 

O’Neills gerade noch spöttische Miene verdüsterte sich, als ihm die Tragweite dieser Situation bewusst wurde.  
Johns Hand um den Dolch spannte sich fester, denn er traute dem General jede Art von Überraschungsangriff zu.  
Um die Situation zu entschärfen, trat der General einen Schritt zurück und befahl den Wachen, dasselbe zu tun.  
Er drehte sich zu Mitchell um, zog ein Gesicht, das seinen Unmut ausdrückte und seufzte tief auf. Ganz leise, und nur für den Major hörbar, flüsterte er: "Wir müssen den Thronfolger retten."  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Prinzen und seinem Diener um. 

Für einen langen Moment sagte O’Neill gar nichts, es war klar, dass er seinen nächsten Schritt sorgfältig abwog. 

Dann wandte er sich an John. „Fassen wir doch mal die Lage zusammen. Ihr, Hoheit, seid in flagranti mit Eurem Dienstboten ertappt worden. Na ja, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ihr Euch morgen verloben sollt, irgendwo verständlich ist.“  
Misstrauisch kniff John die Augen zusammen. Was spielte der General da für ein Spielchen mit ihm? Warum äußerte er Sympathie für ihn?  
„Nur hättet Ihr vielleicht nicht gerade einen männlichen Dienstboten nehmen sollen. Das wird dem König nicht gefallen“, fuhr O’Neill nachdenklich fort. Dann wandte er sich wieder direkt an John: „Was ich natürlich völlig verstehe ist, dass Ihr Euren Diener nun schützen wollt. Das ist sehr ehrenhaft von Euch.“

Gerade als John erleichtert aufatmen wollte, dass der General so dachte wie er, sagte O’Neill: „Aber so wird das nicht funktionieren. Denn, was, denkt Ihr wohl, wird mit Rodney passieren, sobald Ihr Euch den Dolch in die Kehle gerammt habt?“  
„Dann gehe ich mit John zusammen in den Tod“, verkündete Rodney mit weit mehr Heldenmut als er fühlte. 

General O’Neill schnaubte. „Dummheit ist das Privileg der Jugend, hat ein sehr kluger Freund von mir einmal gesagt. Ich sehe jetzt die Wahrheit darin.“  
„Ich bin nicht dumm!“, beschwerte sich Rodney.  
„Gut. Hervorragend sogar. Dann werden wir ja wohl zu einer für alle Seiten akzeptablen Lösung kommen.“ O’Neills prompte und schnippische Antwort machte klar, dass er diesem Diener, den er für dieses Schlamassel verantwortlich hielt, nicht allzu wohlgesonnen war.  
„Rodney geht nicht in die Kohleminen!“, wiederholte John hitzig. 

„Das habe ich jetzt verstanden.“ O’Neill machte einen Schritt auf John zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „Vertraut Ihr mir, wenn ich Euch mein Wort gebe, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, den König zu überzeugen, dass Euer Diener aus dieser Sache als freier Mann herauskommt?“  
„Ich …“ John kannte den General zu wenig, um zu wissen, ob er sein hervorragender Schauspieler war, oder seine Worte ernst meinte.  
„Bitte, Hoheit. Gebt mir den Dolch. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.“ Inständig wiederholte O’Neill die Worte. „Vertraut mir.“ Er schaute John genau in die Augen, als wollte er, dass John darin einen Beweis für seine Aufrichtigkeit finden könnte. 

„Tu’s nicht“, flehte Rodney. „Das ist ein Trick.“  
„Mein Ehrenwort, ich werde versuchen, Euch da heraus zu bringen und vor dem Zorn des Königs zu beschützen.“ O’Neill hielt immer noch die Hand ausgestreckt, machte aber keine Anstalten, nach dem Dolch zu greifen. 

Johns Gedanken rasten. O’Neill hatte Recht, er war in keiner guten Verhandlungsposition, falls der König so wütend war, dass er seinen Tod in Kauf nehmen würde. Dann wäre auch Rodney ein toter Mann. Nur, wenn er davon ausgehen konnte, dass Richard ihn als Thronfolger halten wollte, dann machte diese Aktion einen Sinn. Wobei, gedungene Mörder würden immer einen Weg finden, einen einzelnen Mann aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es gäbe im ganzen Königreich keinen sicheren Ort für Rodney.  
Wahrscheinlich lag seine beste Hoffnung wirklich darin, O’Neill zu vertrauen. 

John zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ließ er die Hand mit dem Dolch sinken. Durch die Anwesenden ging ein erleichtertes Raunen.  
Er reichte O’Neill den Dolch und meinte nur schlicht: „Ich vertraue Ihnen.“  
„Danke.“  
„Oh, nein“, jammerte Rodney hinter ihm. 

Mitchell befahl Rodney sich etwas anzuziehen und auch John zog noch seine Weste und seine Jacke über.  
Als beide wieder passabel gekleidet waren, befahl der General einer Wache und Mitchell: „Fesseln Sie sie.“  
John fühlte sich verraten, und warf einen anklagenden Blick auf den General.  
Die Wache kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und zog dem sich heftig wehrenden Rodney schmerzhaft die Hände auf den Rücken. 

Mitchell straffte sich und fragte seinen Vorgesetzten: „Mit allem Respekt, Sir. Meinen Sie wirklich, dass das nötig ist?“  
„Wir wollen dem König doch nicht schon vorab einen Grund zur Klage geben, oder? Sie hatten den Auftrag, die beiden zu verhaften, dann sollten sie doch wenigstens auch verhaftet aussehen.“  
Mitchell nickte widerstrebend und John nahm die Hände hinter den Rücken, um es seinem Freund nicht noch schwerer zu machen.  
O’Neills Blick verriet, dass er ganz genau gesehen hatte, dass die Fesseln so angezogen waren, dass John, wenn er viel Kraft aufwandte, sich wohl daraus befreien konnte. Er sagte aber nichts und so setzte sich die Truppe in Bewegung. 

Wie John befürchtet hatte, befanden sich im festlich geschmückten Thronsaal viele der bereits anwesenden Gäste und es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie sich dieses Schauspiel entgehen lassen wollen. Sie wichen zur Seite, als er und Rodney in den Raum geführt wurden und bildeten ein Spalier, durch das sie hindurch schreiten mussten. 

König Richard hatte ein paar Schritte auf die Gruppe zugemacht, als sie den Saal betreten hatten, dann war er stehen geblieben und hatte darauf gewartet, dass sie zu ihm gebracht wurden.  
Rodney wurde sehr unsanft zu Boden geschleudert, John ging von sich aus vor seinem Vormund auf die Knie. 

„Wo habt Ihr sie gefunden? Waren sie schon aus dem Schloss geflüchtet?“, fragte der König mit eiskalter Stimme und würdigte seinen Thronfolger keines Blickes, sondern starrte stattdessen Antwort heischend auf Mitchell. 

„Sie waren noch im Schloss, Eure Majestät, und hatten niemals die Absicht zu fliehen.“  
„Lüge!“  
Mitchell schaute sich hilfesuchend zum General um.  
Der trat vor. „Eure Majestät, in diesem Fall liegt kein Hochverrat vor. Der Sachverhalt ist ... äh, pikant, aber nicht von staatstragender Bedeutung.“  
„Ich werde das beurteilen!“ Der König gab Mitchell ein unwirsches Handzeichen, fortzufahren. 

Captain Mitchell erzählte so emotionslos und sachlich wie es ihm nur eben möglich war, in welcher Lage sie den Prinzen und Rodney angetroffen hatten. 

John wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken, als er die vielen Augenpaare auf sich ruhen sah. 

König Richard fiel zu spät ein, dass eine weniger öffentliche Anhörung wesentlich geschickter gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt hatte er damit angefangen, jetzt musste er da durch, oder die Gerüchteküche würde überkochen. Und wer wusste schon, welche deformierten Lügen dann anschließend verbreitet wurden. 

„Beischlaf mit einem Mann? Noch dazu mit einem Dienstboten?“ Der König starrte John erschüttert an. Wie konnte John ihm so etwas antun, wenn er doch morgen seine Verlobung bekannt geben sollte? Welche der anwesenden Damen würde ihn jetzt noch nehmen? Seine ganzen Pläne, seine sorgfältig ausgeklügelte Gästeliste – alles Makulatur, nur weil sein Thronfolger seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle hatte! Am liebsten würde er ihn enterben! „So eine Schande!“ 

Zu spät merkte er, dass er die letzten drei Worte laut geäußert hatte. Das machte eine Entscheidungsfindung auch nicht gerade einfacher. 

„Euer Majestät, darf ich Euch etwas fragen?“ General Jack O’Neill verbeugte sich tief vor dem König.  
„Was?“ Der König bedeute dem General trotz seiner ziemlich unfreundlichen Frage, mit einer müden Handbewegung zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte.  
„Sind Euer Majestät der Ansicht, dass Prinz John, jetzt da Ihr wisst, dass er ein Verhältnis mit einem Mann hat, ein anderer ist? Ist er ein weniger guter Schütze, Sportsmann, Politiker als zuvor, da Ihr das noch nicht von ihm wusstet? Hat es irgendetwas an seinem Auftreten geändert, was ihn weniger geeignet für den Posten des Thronfolgers macht?“ 

Richard schaute seinen General abwägend an, dann meinte er fast trotzig: „Ja.“ Denn es hatte alles geändert, Johns Eskapade hatte alle seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. 

„Verzeiht, wenn ich das jetzt so frage: Aber hätte Eure Majestät lieber jemanden wie mich als Thronfolger? Ganz pflichtbewusst, ganz der harte Militär? Jemanden, der dem Königreich treu ergeben ist?“ 

Ein lautes Luftholen ging durch die Menge und John glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen! So wollte der General ihn retten? Wollte ihn von der Thronfolge ausnehmen, weil es dann weniger schlimm war, wenn er mit einem Mann ins Bett stieg? Wieso hatte er übersehen, dass General O’Neill ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte? Wie lange wartete der General schon auf diese Gelegenheit? 

„Ja, genau! Integrität ist ein sehr wichtiges Kriterium. Ihr würdet einen guten Thronerben abgeben, General.“ Richard wusste in dem Moment in dem er es sagte, dass es nicht richtig war, dass er John zumindest die Gelegenheit geben müsste, sich zu rechtfertigen. Aber O’Neill bot ihm hier einen so eleganten Ausweg an, dass er vor lauter Erleichterung mehr gesagt hatte, als er bei kühler Überlegung wohl getan hätte. 

„Danke, Euer Majestät.“ 

John schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass er eines Tages von Atlantis aus regieren würde, er hatte sich mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit darauf vorbereitet, auch wenn er das seinen Vormund nicht immer hatte wissen lassen. Es tat ihm körperlich weh, dass er das alles verlieren sollte, ehe er es je gehabt hatte. Sicher, General O’Neill, wäre bestimmt ein fähiger Mann, aber er war mit Ende vierzig fast gleich alt, wie König Richard und von daher keine wirkliche Alternative. Auch er müsste über kurz oder lang einen Thronerben benennen. 

„Gut, dann ist es wohl Zeit für den Showdown“, sagte General O’Neill mit einem entschuldigendem Achselzucken. „Daniel?“  
Professor Jackson trat mit einem Kopfschütteln aus der Menge und stellte sich neben den General. „Also schön, Jack.“ 

Der General ergriff die Hand des anderen Mannes und sagte: „Darf ich vorstellen, Euer Majestät, mein Lebenspartner. Schon seit Jahren lebe ich mit Professor Jackson zusammen – und das nicht deshalb, weil ich mir nicht die Miete für eine eigene Wohnung leisten könnte.“ Der General schickte Professor Jackson ein kleines Lächeln, in dem deutlich eine Entschuldigung, aber auch wortloses Verstehen mitschwang. Daniel erwiderte den Blick mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken. 

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. John riss die Augen auf und warf einen hektischen Blick von seinem Vormund, dessen fest zusammengepresste Fäuste nichts Gutes verrieten, zu dem wagemutigen General und Professor Jackson, der jetzt immerhin die Geistesgegenwart besaß, sich auf ein Knie niederzulassen und den General mit hinunter zu ziehen. 

„Ihr habt mich auflaufen lassen, General“, stellte der König emotionslos fest. 

„Ja, Euer Majestät.“ Mit hocherhobenem Kopf schaute O’Neill den König an. „Weil ich nach wie vor der Ansicht bin, dass Prinz John einen hervorragenden Thronfolger abgibt. Weil sich nichts an seiner Eignung geändert hat. Weil seine privaten Neigungen keinen Einfluss auf seine Loyalität, seine Treue oder seine Fähigkeiten haben. Er ist derselbe Mann, der er gestern war. Jedenfalls in politischer Hinsicht. Was den Rest betrifft, da solltet Ihr ihm vielleicht lieber einen Prinzen als eine Prinzessin suchen.“ 

Lautes Gemurmel brach los und die Anwesenden diskutieren lebhaft diese neue Entwicklung. Neue Gäste und auch etliche Dienstboten strömten hinzu, denn inzwischen schien es sich herumgesprochen zu haben, dass im Thronsaal eine der spannendsten Geschichten des ganzen Jahrzehnts ablief. 

„Aber das geht nicht! Das Reich braucht einen Erben!“, drängelte sich jetzt die Baronin Narina von Taranis vor.  
John konnte nur annehmen, dass sie immer noch Absichten auf ihn hatte, vielleicht sogar Rodney mit einbeziehen wollte, wenn dieser wohlwollende Blick, mit dem sie seinen Diener taxierte, irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte. 

„Papperlapapp“, meinte die Gräfin von Mal Doran und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „König Richard hat einen Erben adoptiert, da spricht nichts dagegen, dass Prinz John, wenn es so weit ist, das auch tut.“  
Böse funkelte Narina sie an. „Aber die Verfassung sieht ausdrücklich vor …“ 

„Nein.“ Maliziös grinsend trat Vala Mal Doran auf John zu und legte ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn, so dass er sie anschauen musste. „Die Verfassung sagt nur, dass der Thronfolger oder die Thronfolgerin sich bis zum fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag eine Gemahlin oder einen Gemahl gesucht haben muss. Es steht an keiner Stelle, wer sich was gesucht haben muss. Wenn der Prinz also mehr auf Prinzen steht … “ 

Oh ja, John liebte es, wenn sein Gefühlsleben so offen diskutiert wurde. Er sah ein, dass O’Neill und Vala Mal Doran nur helfen wollten, aber etwas weniger Öffentlichkeit für ein dermaßen persönliches Thema hätte ihm besser gefallen. Was ihn wunderte, war wie gut alle über diesen Passus in der Verfassung informiert waren, von dem er erst vorgestern erfahren hatte. 

Die Gräfin Mal Doran wandte sich an König Richard. „Ihr seht, Ihr könnt immer noch verfassungskonform handeln. Und vielleicht lässt sich Rodney ja überzeugen, den Prinzen trotz des kleinen Zwischenfalls im Gewächshaus zu nehmen“, fügte sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen hinzu.  
„Er ist ein Dienstbote! Es hat noch niemals eine Mesalliance im Königshaus von Atlantica gegeben!“, zeigte sich Richard schockiert.  
„Nur weil wir uns nicht lange genug zurück erinnern können“, bemerkte Vala schnippisch, aber so leise, dass es nur John aber nicht der König hören konnte.  
„Euer Majestät …“, wollte Professor Jackson gerade beginnen, als er unterbrochen wurde. 

Eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Locken, die als eine der letzten den Thronsaal betreten hatte, boxte sich recht undamenhaft unter Einsatz ihrer Ellenbogen bis in die erste Reihe vor und rief: „Meredith??“  
Sie trat vor den knienden Rodney und fragte noch einmal ungläubig mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Bist du das wirklich, Meredith?“ Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus, wollte sie dann aber zurückziehen, als habe sie sich getäuscht. 

In diesem Moment fragte Rodney: „Jeannie?“  
„Mer?“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, dann sank sie in einer Wolke aus hellgelben Musselin neben Rodney zu Boden und in einem Gemisch aus Weinen und Lachen, sagte sie: „Oh, Mer. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dich jemals wieder zu sehen.“ 

„Jeannie, was machst du hier?“ Rodneys Augen glitten sehnsüchtig über die junge Frau, so, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie da war und wenn er blinkte, würde sie sich als Trugbild herausstellen.  
Die junge Frau strich wieder und wieder über Rodneys Wange, ehe sie sagte: „Wir haben eine Einladung zum Geburtstagsball des Prinzen erhalten und ich habe Papa überreden können, mit mir hierher zu fahren.“ 

„Wieso Meredith?“, mischte sich John jetzt ein. „Du heißt gar nicht Rodney?“ Und wer war diese Frau, die so tat, als habe sie in seinem Diener ihren lang verschollenen Ehemann wieder gefunden?  
Rodney wandte sich an John: „Doch. Auch. Meredith Rodney McKay.”  
„McKay? Du hast dich doch mit dem Allerweltsnamen Miller vorgestellt.” John schaute zwischen Jeannie und Rodney hin und her. Jeannie war eindeutig wie eine Frau aus dem Hochadel gekleidet. „McKay? Seid ihr irgendwie mit dem Herzog von McKay verwandt?“  
„Natürlich!“, rief Jeannie erbost. „Ich bin seine Tochter und Mer ist mein Bruder!“ 

Ein Moment der absoluten Ruhe folgte, dann fragte John völlig perplex: „Wenn du der Sohn des Herzogs von McKay bist, warum arbeitest du dann schon seit fast sechs Jahren als mein Diener?“  
„Du arbeitest hier als Diener? Wieso das?“ Und jetzt schien ihr zum ersten Mal aufzufallen, dass seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren, denn sie fragte: „Und was hast du ausgefressen, damit du gefesselt hier auf dem Boden kniest? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?“, erkundigte sie sich rebellisch bei John. 

„Prinz John“, er verneigte sich in ihre Richtung.  
„Prinz John?“ Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann schüttelte sie ihre Locken. „Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Warum seid Ihr ebenfalls gefesselt, wenn Ihr Prinz John seid?“ 

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, meinte John, konnte aber zum ersten Mal, seit er den Thronsaal betreten hatte, ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Rodney war der Sohn des Herzogs von McKay! Er wusste nicht, ob sein Vormund auch schon mitbekommen hatte, was das bedeutete. Bedeuten konnte, denn noch hatte der König ja nicht zugestimmt, dass man den Gesetzestext auch anders als im klassischen Sinne auslegen konnte. 

Immerhin gab der König jetzt schon mal den Befehl, John und Rodney die Fesseln abzunehmen und Rodney rieb sich sofort die schmerzenden Handgelenke, nachdem er aufgestanden war. „Wurde auch Zeit, bald wären mir die Arme abgestorben.“ 

„Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass du der Sohn eines Herzogs bist?“, fragte John neugierig, trat auf Rodney zu und umfasste sanft dessen gerötete Handgelenke.  
„Warum bist du überhaupt von zu Hause weggelaufen?“, wollte Jeannie wissen.  
Anstatt eine der beiden Fragen zu beantworten, fragte Rodney: „Ist unsere Stiefmutter auch da?“,  
„Nein.“ Jeannie schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Isabella und ihre beiden Söhne sind ein halbes Jahr, nachdem du verschwunden warst, bei einem Kutschenunfall ums Leben gekommen. Wusstest du das nicht?“  
„Was?“ Rodney sah aus, als traute er seinen Ohren nicht.  
„Ja.“ Jeannie nickte. 

„Oh nein. Sie war der Grund, warum ich weggelaufen bin und nur meinen zweiten Vornamen benutzt habe. Sie hat versucht, mich zu töten, damit ihre Söhne in der Erbfolge als erste dran sind. Und jetzt sagst du mir, dass ich nur noch hätte ein halbes Jahr warten müssen …?“  
„Wirklich? Versucht dich zu töten?“ Jeannie riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
„Wie nennst du ihre Versuche, mir Zitronen in das Essen zu mischen, denn sonst? Und was ist mit dem Stall, der über mir zusammengebrochen ist? Dem Brett in der Brücke, das gekracht ist, als ich drüber geritten bin?“  
„Oh, mein Gott, Mer!“ 

„Rodney?“ Als John Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit hatte, meinte er: „Ich bin froh, dass du hierher gekommen bist.“  
„Oh ja, ich fand es toll, herumgeschickt zu werden und Pferdeställe auszumisten“, meckerte Rodney.  
„Du hast niemals den Pferdestall ausgemistet“, stellte John klar.  
„Aber sozusagen, ich habe die Pferde gefüttert“, grummelte Rodney. 

John war so erleichtert über die ganze Entwicklung in der letzten halben Stunde, dass er alle Bedenken beiseite warf, mit einer Hand Rodneys Taille umfasste und Rodney auf den Mund küsste. Nicht allzu lange, ohne Zunge, aber doch so, dass allen Leuten bewusst war, dass das kein flüchtiger, belangloser Kuss gewesen war. 

Dann nahm er Rodneys Hand, zog ihn hinter sich her bis sie direkt vor König Richard standen und fragte: „Euer Majestät, könntet Ihr es in Erwägung ziehen, den Verfassungstext zu meinen Gunsten auszulegen?“ 

Richard, der den Eindruck hatte, dass er mit den ganzen neuen und erstaunlichen Enthüllungen der letzten halben Stunde ein wenig das Heft des Handelns aus der Hand gegeben hatte, beschloss das wieder zu ändern. Er war nicht glücklich über diese ungeordneten Abläufe, denn so hatte er sich seinen sorgfältig geplanten Ball nicht vorgestellt. Aber er sah auch ein, dass irgendetwas geschehen musste. Wollte er sich und sein Königreich nicht der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben, musste er jetzt in den sauren Apfel beißen und die Verfassung so auslegen, dass sein Thronfolger mit soviel Anstand und Würde aus dieser Affäre herauskam, wie nur eben möglich war. 

„Hiermit erkläre ich, dass Paragraph einhundertsiebenunddreißig, Abschnitt drei, römisch fünf von heute an ohne Rücksicht auf das Geschlecht der Beteiligten gilt, und so ausgelegt werden kann, wie es die Umstände erfordern. Denn die Gräfin Mal Doran hat recht, da die Adoption von Thronerben bei uns erlaubt ist, kann auch Prinz John, wenn in einigen Jahren die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, unter den edlen Familien des Landes seinen Thronfolger auswählen.“ 

Applaus brandete auf, der die vereinzelten missmutigen Äußerungen, dass mit dieser neumodischen Änderung das Ende der ganzen Gesellschaft gekommen war, bei weitem überdeckte. 

John nutzte den Moment der relativen Ruhe, in dem alle mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren und fragte Rodney leise: „Willst du mich morgen, an meinem verdammten fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag heiraten?“  
Ihm war bewusst, dass das durchaus Kompromisse und viel Umstellung für sie beide bedeuten würde, aber er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, mit dem er mehr teilte, von dem er mehr wusste – abgesehen von der ganzen ‚Sohn eines Herzogs-Geschichte’, zu der er Rodney in den nächsten Tagen befragen würde. 

„Ja.“ Rodney nickte eifrig, dann setzte er ein schiefes Grinsen auf und fügte an: „Alleine um deinen guten Ruf wiederherzustellen.“  
„Hey, ich hatte wenigstens schon etwas an als Mitch hereinkam.“  
„Wir haben beide wahrscheinlich ein denkwürdigen Anblick geboten und diese ganze Verlobungsfeier hat das Zeug dazu, es in die Geschichtsbücher zu schaffen, sieh es mal so.“  
„Klasse, dein nackter Hintern wird in die Geschichte eingehen“, neckte John.  
„Pah, über deinen ist auch spekuliert worden.“  
„Komm, wir teilen König Richard jetzt mit, dass seine Geburtstagsfeier doch noch zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis geführt hat.“ 

Und so kam es, dass fünf Minuten später König Richard um Ruhe bat, und die Verlobung von Prinz John und dem Sohn des Herzogs von McKay bekannt gab. 

Erneut brandete Applaus auf, dann strömten die nächsten Umstehenden, König Richard, Jeannie, Cameron Mitchell, General O’Neill und Professor Jackson auf John und Rodney zu und gratulierten. John hatte wenigstens Zeit für ein paar dankende Worte an Mitchell und vor allem an den General, während Rodney seiner Schwester noch einmal versicherte, dass es ihm in den letzten Jahren gut gegangen war. 

Bevor jetzt die anderen auch mit dem Händeschütteln anfangen konnte, meinte die Gräfin Mal Doran laut und für alle hörbar: „Wir wollen noch einen richtigen Verlobungskuss sehen.“ 

John warf ihr einen augenrollenden Blick zu, aber er sah auch die ganzen erwartungsvollen Gesichter und so fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche. Er umschlang Rodney, der plötzlich nervös an seinem Jackenärmel zupfte, mit seinen Armen und flüsterte: „Irgendwann erwürge ich die Gräfin mal. Aber nicht heute. Denn wir schulden ihr was. Und wenn wir sie jetzt mit einem Kuss zufrieden stellen können, dann soll es so sein.“ 

Als er mit seinem Zeigefinger über Rodneys Lippen strich, die er heute zum ersten Mal mit voller Erlaubnis berühren durfte, vergaß er sowieso all die anderen Menschen drum herum. Er hatte nur noch Augen für Rodney, und sah mit Begeisterung wie sich Rodneys Pupillen weiteten, als sein Finger sanft über dessen Unterlippe glitt. Dann beugte er sich vor und ließ seine Zunge dieselbe Bewegung ausführen, ehe er sie zwischen Rodneys Lippen presste, die sich sofort für ihn öffneten. 

Sie hatten in dieser Sache mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, es hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können. Dankbarkeit durchflutete John, dass alle Menschen, die ihnen Gutes wollten, zur rechten Zeit am rechten Platz gewesen waren. Er schwor sich, dass wenn er erst König wäre, versuchen würde, eine Regentschaft zu führen, die all die Erwartungen, die die Leute in ihn gesetzt hatten, als sie ihm geholfen hatten, auch erfüllen würde. 

Er schwor sich, auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben und nicht abzuheben, nicht den Kontakt zum Volk zu verlieren – aber dafür würde wohl Rodney sorgen. Der würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht erlauben, sich in königlichen Hirngespinsten zu verlieren. 

John ließ seine Hände an Rodneys Armen hinunter gleiten, legte sie ihm um die Taille und zog Rodney noch etwas fester an sich. Ja, er hatte genau das bekommen, was er wollte. 

John merkte, wie seine Erektion bei diesem engen Kontakt schon wieder erwachte, und sich gegen Rodneys presste, die schon deutlich spürbar war. Natürlich kannte er das Gefühl, aber jetzt war es erlaubt. Jetzt war es ein Versprechen auf die vielen Nächte, die noch vor ihnen lagen, obwohl er doch schon geglaubt hatte, dass es heute das letzte Mal gewesen war.

Versuchsweise rieb John sich gegen Rodney und ein Schwall von Verlangen jagte sein Rückgrat hinauf. Rodney stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und presste sich gegen ihn. 

Huh! Wenn er nicht noch mehr Gesprächsstoff bieten wollte, so sollte er die weitere Erforschung von Rodneys Mund und Körper wohl besser auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen. 

Langsam löste er sich von seinem Freund und wisperte gegen Rodneys Lippen und nur für diesen hörbar: „Später, wenn wir allein sind.“  
Rodneys Blick verriet ihm, dass der von dem Plan voll und ganz angetan war. 

„Na endlich“, meinte die Gräfin Mal Doran mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so küssen sie noch heute ... „

\---- ENDE ---

 

@Dr. B. und Antares, April 2012


End file.
